The Silance of the Lone Wolf
by Miss B6
Summary: Its been over 50 years since kioshi last saw her best friend inu yasha. Now things have changed will they ever be friends again? Will they be able to make up before naraku launches his new plan? Please read to find out.
1. Silance of the Lone Wolf

Well first off this is my second story it is called Silence of the lone wolf. Also if you like to flame me that's ok to. Also Inu yasha's father I called lord Sesshomaru since I didn't really know his real name. one more thing sry for the occness blame the plot line. Well I guess I should do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Inu yasha or any of the characters beside Kioshi and Alu. UGh! sry for the question marks instead of quotations! It has been doing that lately it is so annoying! ill try to fix it I promise!

Quick poll. Does this story seem a lil bit mary-sueish? has a face that dreads the answer well ne ways thanks

One more thing! I had this story on FAC and I got 8 chapters up! So I will post eight chapters and as soon as I get five comments on chapter 8 I will update!

Oh if Pg-13 is to high please tell me!

The silence of the lone wolf

Chapter 1

A figure made its way threw the dark forest full of youki. It had agility like a cheetah but had features of a wolf. Beside the figure ran a grey wolf as if trying to protect her or keep her company. The figure ran like it was going to miss something it had been waiting for was going to leave. It then jumped and climbed to the top of the tree and jumped off to another tree top being careful it would not fall in the process. It finally stopped and sniffed the air trying to find the scent. "Sesshomaru" she said quietly. She gave a sigh as she jumped from the tree to the ground. The woman had a body of a 16 year old. She had blue hair with two strands of pink falling in both her right and left eyes. She then had one black marking on each side of her face and a bit over her eyebrows. There was a small crescent moon upon her right hand. She was about 5'6' with beautiful grey eyes anyone could get lost in even youki. She also had a black kimono on and a tail that rested itself around her legs. It was a wonder why she didn't trip. She slumped to the floor disappointed herself as her companion walked over and sat next to her. "Stupid Kioshi!" she screamed to herself. She had often called herself by her own name for she had traveled for so long without another person she had not wanted to forget her name her parents gave her when she was a young child. "Why can't I find either of them?" She said to herself. "I remember what each of them smelt like I could never forget and now I can't find any of them! God damn how stupid can this be!?! I am a youki! A youki should be able to find them easily. I have missed them so many times. Even when it was only by a couple of minutes. Not only have I missed them physically but emotionally" She said to herself quietly. The grey wolf gave a whimpering sound as if pitying her. She patted her head and looked up to the stars as she let her tail that was once around her legs wrap itself around her body. She snuggled up against her black tail and gave a sigh. "I will find them I can't miss them like this ever again!" She then laid down and used her tail as if it where a pillow. "Let me dream peaceful dreams" she whispered to herself as she try to doze off and thought about how life was when she was young. She finally fell asleep to her wolfs mournful howl to the moon.

Dream

"Wake up baby face!" Yelled an older woman. She opened her eyes slowly to see her mother coming inside with tons of damp wet clothing. "Where is farther?" The young girl questioned. "Out... How do you feel about deer tonight?" "Fine as long as I don't have to look at its dead body mama." The little girl finally emerged from her hay bed. She had messy blue hair with streaks of pink framing her face. She also had a blue kimono with dragon flies on it. She then also had a long black tail that wrapped around her waist. She had a black crescent moon on her right hand, with good sized nails, and one black stripe on each side of her face. She got up then followed her mother outside where the sun kept her skin warm. "Mama?" she questioned the woman. The older woman had a red kimono on. The red kimono was old and had some tares in it. She had long black hair tied up into a pony tail. The human woman had a beautiful kind face; her face was one of a 30 year old. She had few wrinkles around green pale eyes. "Yes dear?" she questioned as she looked off into the west where laid a castle. Kioshi never knew who lived there but guessed it was there for pretty. "Um am I uh am I uh a youki?" Her mother wiped her head around to the girl's direction and got down on her knees to be the girls size. "Is this about you being adopted by me and koj when you where found by us when you where an infant?" "No but all the villagers are scared of me and, and try to avoid me why?" "No! You are human and I don't know why people feel that way about you. You are perfect the way you are." "Then why won't anyone be my friend? I don't like to play alone." "Oh honey." She said as an answer not really sure what to say to her young daughter. "But then if I am a human then why do I have this tail?!?" She cried as a whirl of tear poured from her eyes. "You are perfect the way you are don't question the gods for making you the way you are." She said as she hugged the young girl.

Later that afternoon a man came in with a dead animal. "Hi dear" she the woman as she got up from her daughters bed side. "What's wrong with her? Girls her age should be out playing in the sun set not sleeping!" "Look I am letting her sleep because she is sad." The mans face became a little bit softer when the woman mentioned this. "Why?" he questioned. "The youki thing she is very sad because she has no friends and the villagers dislike her." He gave a sigh as he put the dead animal down. "what should we do she asked us to take care of her daughter when she died and maybe we aren't bringing her up right since we lied to her and told her she is a real human. Maybe we should tell her the truth." The woman said hopefully. "We cant we have been lying to her ever since she was a baby and that was 6 years ago. She has come to believe that all demon are horrid things that should die I don't want my little girl to feel that way." They both gave a sigh and looked over to the child. "What would catty say? What would she say if she found out that her little girl felt this way? May the gods take care of her soul." "I don't know" he confessed. "Look why don't you start dinner and maybe she will feel better after awhile." The woman nodded her head in agreement.

A few hours later the little girl arose to the smell of food. "Mommy?" she questioned. The woman looked away from the pot and got up to sit next to her daughter. "Where is daddy?" "He had to go talk that king youki who controls everything." The girl gave a shuddered look. "Why!?!" She wanted to know she knew that her father just might have sighed his death certificate. "You mean the one youki guy the owns everything?" "Yes" "does that youki have any family?" "No not that I am aware of Hun. I don't think he ever married nor had any children." The girl gave a sad face. She had never met the youki but knew it must have been awful lonely all by himself. "I feel bad for the youki ma." The woman gave a smile. "Don't worry bout daddy he never goes inside it is far too dangerous." The girl gave a smile a relieved smile. "Come let us eat dinner and it shall be good for us." She had smiled once more and grabbed her little bowl and chopsticks her farther had made for her.

They soon finished eating when Kioshi sat by the door to wait for her father. "Go to bed dear" her mother said as she finished eating. "Awe ma why? I want to see daddy I haven't seen him for the whole day!" She gave a thoughtful smile and began. "Go to sleep and he will be home all day tomorrow" "promise?" the girl questioned. "Promise" she gave a smile and lay back down for some more sleep.

Soon after she fell asleep her father walked in. "So did you pass it under his door?" "Yes I passed the note under his door and since we where close friends with catty he agreed if anything happened to us he would take care of our little girl. How are you going to get her out of here tomorrow night?" He gave a sigh. "I don't know every 7 years those youki from the sky destroys this village and just about everyone dies and we have to protect her so we have to find a way to get her out of here." Their stomachs were in knots staring at the little girl who would be orphaned once again. "All we have to do is act like ourselves dear and she won't be tipped off." The woman agreed and pushed back her tears she didn't want to leave her baby alone but she must she didn't want her to be killed. Even though she was a youki she wasn't quite sure of how to use her powers and wouldn't be able to protect herself right.

The next day Kioshi woke up to find her parents talking and had worried looks on their faces. She decided to push back the thoughts going threw her mind. "Mama Daddy?" she questioned. Both parents looked over to her. Her mother and farther had troubled eyes and it looked as if her mother had been crying. She didn't know what to think she just knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" her parents looked at her "nothing dear" her father said. She knew her parents where keeping her away or not telling her something. "Uh ok I guess mommy? Would it be ok if I go play in the woods?" Her mother shook her head and the young girl took her leave.

Walking down in the woods she had given a sigh till she had heard whimpering. The little girl ran as fast as her little legs could go. And made a quick stop when she saw the cutest thing. It was a little dog or puppy. Kioshi picked it up and it stopped crying. She gave a smile she had known the dog had to be at least three weeks old. "Awe you are so cute where is your mother." The dog didn't answer but licked her face. "I think I will call you Alu." The dog was a beautiful grey and grey eyes that matched her own. She quickly got up and ran back to the hut her parents lived in.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She yelled excitedly. She finally stopped in front of the hut as her parents emerged from it. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" She then held the little dog under its legs to show them. "Can I keep this dog?" Her mother gave a smile as her farther started. "Of course but you no that little girl is a puppy is not a dog." The girl gave a confused look as she turned the puppy to her and it licked her face once more. "This puppy is a baby wolf." The little girl gave a big smile because she had never seen one before. Her mother also then started and took the puppy from her hands. "It is also a very rear kind of wolf." Both the little girl and her husband looked at her. "This puppy was just born because another one must have died. In the whole world and in this place alone only 2 have been spotted. They are rare because this wolf will stay with you till you die and will die soon after then another one out of a wolf's litter will be born. But will be defied by the mother so till an owner finds it. It had to protect itself." The little girl gave a smile. "You mean Alu will be with me forever and I don't have to be alone any more?" That's right" her mother said happily. The girl gave a happy smile as she took the pup out of her mother's hands and put it on the ground. "Can me and Alu go play!?!" she asked excitedly. "Of course" The little girl took off in the woods and the puppy followed close behind. When they where out of sight the older woman let a tear pass and walked back into the hut.

She ran dodging trees and not looking where she was going and tripped on a red ball. Alu stopped with her and licked her face as if asking if she was ok. Her tail unwound its self from her waist and she held it in her arms and her eyes starting to cry. The young wolf looked to her and stood in front of her bearing its teeth. The blue haired girl stopped crying and looked up to see rustling in the bushes. She closed her eyes going to cry in fear these where her last moments there on earth. She then closed her eyes but opened them again when the puppy stopped barking. She had heard a boy child laughing as the wolf yapped happily. When she removed her hands and opened her eyes she saw a boy. The boy had a very kind face and red clothes on. "Alu?" she questioned her new companion. The dog stopped and ran to her side as the boy got up.

It was a boy yes but her had white cute little dog ears. Kioshi quickly climbed the tree as the young boy look up it with a sad and confused look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned a little bit sadly knowing what was wrong. And that was his ears he was something the called a hanyou. His Mother never told him what it meant when she cried and his father didn't even want to think about it. He then noticed something about this girl. She had a beautiful black tail in her arms. "What do you want?" she questioned with tears falling from her face. "Hi! I am Inu yasha how bout you?" The girls face softened a bit and gave a smile he was actually a nice youki. She jumped down from the tree and sat across from the boy named Inu yasha. "I am Kioshi I live in a village a little while from here. And this is my dog Alu" Alu quickly made its way towards her and sat in a ball in her lap.

"How old are you Inu yasha?" She questioned. "I am 8 how about you?" "I am only 6" she said proudly. "You have many friends?" he questioned her. "No I don't only Alu. Every one hates me because of my tail but they don't believe I am human I am! It's no fair just because the gods made me this don't mean I am a youki." She stopped for a moment then began again "Are you a youki? You don't seem like one only your ears but aside from that you look human." He gave a smile some one was actually treating him like he was normal. "Well kind of my mother and all the villagers call me a thing called a hanyou." "Never heard of it." She answered with a smile and began. "You are my very first friend." "You want to play?" The boy questioned. "Yeah!" "Come on lets go back to my house." They both took off quickly with the wolf close behind.

Kioshi stopped in mid step when she saw his house was the huge castle that settled in the west. He ran quickly to a human woman. Kioshi took off when he motioned her to come over. "Momma this is Kioshi. Me and her are friends." The woman gave a big smile and looked as if she was about to cry with the boy in her arms. The woman was beautiful she had a purple kimono on and long black hair tied in a pony tail. She bent down to be Kioshi's size then noticed her tail. She gave a light smile as she began. "You are very pretty how old are you?" "I am 6 and this is my wolf puppy named Alu she is only a few weeks." The woman gave a smile and looked to Inu yasha as he tugged her kimono. "Yes dear?" she questioned. "Well can Kioshi stay and eat dinner with us tonight?" He questioned. "Well I think that would be a wonderful idea." Kioshi gave a smile and began. "I will go ask my mother I will be back in a little bit! Come on Alu!" she quickly made her way threw the woods to her own house.

She had been running faster then she had ever before. She made it to her home in approximately 20 minutes. She ran inside with a big smile on her face. "MOMMY!" "Yes dear?" she answered. "I made a new friend and he wants me over to dinner." "Good" "so can I?" "Yes you can go on and be careful making your way back." "Yes mom!" she was about to run out till her mother called after her. "Yeah ma?" "Give me a hug." Kioshi gave a smile and ran to her mother. Her mother gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek "I love you don't ever forget that Kioshi. After tonight you life will be different forever." The girl gave a happy smile as her mother kissed her. Soon her father walked in and looked over to her mother and nodded it was almost night fall and knew tomorrow the youki would pick her up. Her mother passed her off to her father. He messed up her hair and kissed her on the cheek "we love you very much Kioshi." Kioshi gave a smile and ran out of the room. Alu stayed there for a moment and stared at them. "Take care of her Alu." Her father pleaded. The wolf looked at them once more and took off in the direction the girl was heading.

They stood there for a moment when the woman broke down and started to cry. She missed her baby and knew that it was the last time she would ever see her again. The man griped her shoulder and hugged her "be strong" he whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly as she walked outside the see the stars coming out to play. "It's almost time" "I love you dear" she said softly as he nuzzled her. "And I love you"? Soon it was dark and many villagers came out to get ready for what they would receive. A lot of them ran off but knew they were going to die any way. Soon out of the clouds and bushes the youki emerged from their long sleep and began to attack. "I love you so very much" he whispered in her ear once more and gave her a kiss as a youki approached them.

The castle

Kioshi ran threw all the bushes looking behind her every once and awhile to see if Alu was there. She was soon back and the woman and Inu yasha were still outside. When she emerged from the bushes Inu yasha ran to her and grabbed her hand happily. "Come on my mom said we can play for a little while until dinner is ready." "OK!" "What do you want to play?" he questioned the younger girl. "I don't know I never played anything before." "When I was a bit younger me and my mom use to play" he answered knowing he never played much with other kids. "How bout we talk?" "OK!" she said happily. "Do you like you family?" he questioned. Kioshi got starry eyed she always loved to talk about her family. "Yeah I love them both I was adopted by two humans and made me feel like a human to good thing cause I am no youki!" she said proudly. His mother turned her attention to them when she heard this. 'Poor thing' she thought 'she doesn't know the real truth that she is in fact a youki.' Inu yasha gave a smile. "How about you?" She questioned him. "Yeah I like my family father is very generous to us all. I love my mother but she cries for me sometimes. And then there is my brother." "Brother?" she questioned. "I haven't seen him yet where is he?" "He is 17 his birth day is next week. He isn't around much during the day. He is usually killing everything in sight then comes back in time for dinner."

They soon stopped talking when a man called Inu yasha over. The man was about 6'0 in height he had white hair and pointy ears like an elf. If Kioshi didn't know better he was a youki. She sat there a moment then her stomach where in knots when he motioned her over with his finger. She gave a gulp as she walked over. "Yes sir?" she questioned with a polite bow. "So you're a human?" he questioned knowing she was a full youki just by looking at her. And also from what his wife and son had told him she didn't know that. "Yes sir I am" he gave a smile and got down on one knee. "Name?" "Kioshi" she answered. He gave a smile once again and whispered something to his wife. "Well I am Lord Sesshomaru" she looked at the youki's face and it seemed calm and content. "Come" he said holding onto her little hand leading her into the huge house. "Oh wait can my puppy Alu come in with us I just found her today and she seems attached." They turned around to face to door to see the wolf puppy in the door way waging its tail. He looked down to the little girl's smiling face and gave a sigh. "Sure" "Yay!" she said happily. "Come on Alu!" Alu quickly came in and came to the side of Kioshi making sure nothing would happen to her.

After what seemed for hours they made it to the dining room where the food was served and the plates where set. The young girls eyes widen she hadn't seen so much food in her life. "Wow." she let out. "I don't even think my family eats this much in a whole year!" The human woman laughed as she picked both her son and the girl up placing them each on a different seat across the table. Kioshi's tail curled itself around the chair. Inu yasha stared at her tail for a few moments till his father smacked him along side his head. Kioshi watched as everyone sit but noticed one seat was empty. "That must be Inu yasha's brother seat." She thought.

Not more then five minutes later she heard the echo of the huge door closing and some slight cursing. Kioshi sniffed the air and smelled blood. She closed her eyes focusing on the smell but pushed it in the back of her mind when a teen emerged inside the room. The teen looked just like his farther but a bit shorter. He had two strips upon his face. He also a black crescent moon sideways upon his forehead. Kioshi looked at her right hand and gave a smile. She had remembered when she was 2 or 3 her mother use to tell her sweet story of the youki.

Flash back

"You see dear when a special youki is born they already know who they will end up with." "Really" the three year old questioned. "Yes you see the really special youki's with the crescent moon upon there bodies some place with marry another youki with the same mark in a different place in there bodies. You see they are made for each other, they will automatically have chemistry." The young girl gave a sigh and looked upon her hand. "Will I a mere human end up with a youki mama? Since the gods offered me this moon?" "Maybe" the woman said with a cherry face.

End of flash back

For a moment the teenager stared at her and watched her tail move from the chair to her legs. He then looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck!?!" He questioned in his mind. "Only one out of a million youki's have that black crescent moon. How did she get it!?!" he was pulled from his thoughts as his father started. "Sesshomaru this is Kioshi Inu yasha's little friend." Kioshi rubbed her tail lightly and began. "Hum Inu yasha? Why didn't you tell me both your brother and your father had the same name?" Inu yasha shrugged. "I don't know." Sesshomaru the sat down across from Kioshi who was patting some kind of wolf under the table. "So how did you get a youki friend hanyou?" Inu yasha glared at him as Kioshi's head snapped around to face Sesshomaru. "I AM A HUMAN!" She protested. Sesshomaru gave a laugh as her strong willed eyes glared at him. "Is that what you think you youki? You want to be a human how pathetic!" "SESSHOMARU!" His father yelled from across the table. The girl tried to keep the strong eyes she didn't want to be defeated. "I am a human! My foster parents told me so and they wouldn't lie!" "Well kid you have it all wrong you have been shammed they are human you are a full blood thirsty youki." Kioshi's eyes dreaded those words but in his voice Kioshi knew it was no lie. She let a tear pass as she bolted out of the door with Alu close behind. "I am a human I am a human I am a human" she whispered to herself as she ran.

"You fool!" his father yelled. "How dare you defy me?!? I told you to shut the hell up! Now we must go find her. Her human family's village is being attacked and they had asked us to take care of her till she grows up." Sesshomaru slumped in his chair with his arms crossed and his feet on top the table causing his seat to tip back. "Who cares we need no Youki who wishes to be human they are just pathetic!" Soon after hearing what his father had said Inu yasha had took off with his mother close behind. "She my new friend I got to find her." He stopped and sniffed the air as he saw his father ran past him. Then decided it would be easier to follow him.

Kioshi ran and stopped to see a blazing fire caught on every house. She let a tear pass to see every villager had died. Her heart began to pound her through in her chest. "Mommy? Daddy?" she walked to their home and felt her foot step in something cold. She looked down and saw her foot drenched in blood. She then saw her mother and father laying there dead their hand in hand. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. As she dropped to her knees and hugged onto the dead bodies of her foster parents. "No this can't be true this cant be true!"

She then felt her heart beat faster then id ever done before. Her eyes were hot red hot. "NO!" she growled as and then had soon lost control. She had then seen him a youki who called himself lord Sesshomaru. She quickly attacked him. "I will avenge my parent's death by killing every youki that exists!" she screamed as she attacked him. Her agility was incredible moving faster then anything he had ever seen. Kioshi soon jumped on top of a tree and looked down to see another youki. "You basted! You killed my family!" She quickly jumped off of the tree and began attacking the eldest son who growled at the annoyance. He tried to attack her but she was to fast. "You little bitch stay still!" he growled deep in his throat as she pierced his neck with her long sharp nails. "You killed my parents you dirty youki you killed them! I smell blood all over you! You flying piece of shit!" "Kioshi?" asked a small voice.

She stopped and her eyes became her normal grey again. She made her way towards the bodies of her parents as the family of youki watched. "Mother?" she said quietly. The woman's lips moved shakily. "Yes dear I am sorry you had to find out this way" "what? Why didn't you tell me I want to be with you in the sky dancing with the gods!" "Look we loved you to much to let you die now. Now the lord named Sesshomaru shall take care you." Her mother looked over and saw a family she quickly noticed Sesshomaru's eldest son with the crescent black moon. Then pointed in his direction. "You two are meant to be together it is written in the stars. He didn't kill us either it was a powerful demon. A demon who I recognized who killed your real mother." Kioshi gave a smile as her mother pushed hair from her eyes. And coughed weakly. "I only have a few minutes to live dear but the truth is you are a youki. You are the daughter of the great cheetah demon Catty. She had fallen in love with a wolf demon. She didn't know his name be she knew they where meant to be. So you are part cat part wolf you have wonderful power don't hide it! I got to go now dear but we will meet again I love you Kioshi" The woman closed her eyes and stopped breathing. "Mama? Mama? MAMA?!?" she screamed. She hugged the dead body of the woman remembering her last words. She cried herself to sleep hugging her parent's dead body. She had known full well she wouldn't see them again.

Kioshi had awoke the next day in a room with a very nice comfy bed she looked around and saw Alu at the end of the bed. She soon got up and looked out the window and whispered "mother"

(A/N: Well thanks for reading the first chapter tell me what you think. Also if you like flame me plz do so hope you liked I will update if I get 5 reviews if I don't oh well I guess! Ne ways this is my latest work i have 5 other chapies done. so review if you like this story and if you dont FLAME ME!!! I LOVE FLAMERS!)


	2. We First Meet

(a/n: i would not normally update for only 2 comments but i have this exact story on and i got three comments there and 2 here so here is the update! But next time I will need five to update!) Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Inu yasha why? Because I am almost 15 and I have not one cent! Does that give you a clue! evil laugh i only own Kioshi and Alu... now you may enjoy the story. I jus want to apologize for the question marks instead of quotation marks. I dun know what happened I tried to fix it but it didn't work sry so much! Again!  
  
2 chapter

We First Meet  
  
Soon she awoke from the suns violent rays that were shining in her face. She looked up to the sky till she heard her old friend next to her yawn. "Good morning Alu my old friend how are you this morning?" She questioned her as she got up. "What do you think? Should we try to find Inu yasha or Sesshomaru today?" The dog barked and licked her face. "ok Alu no more time for play lets straighten up and be more serious alright?" she questioned her. The wolf then got more serious while its light grey eyes grew to a darker type of color. It was changing from carefree to a serious killer. She then gave a smile then ran across the hard stone ground her feet making a pattering sound every time they hit, with her black cape letting the wind run at it and make it flow. 'Man I hope I can find Inu yasha today. I know today is my lucky day I can fill it.' Kioshi ran faster at this thought even though having no clue where she was going she still ran. She knew in no time she could find the scents of her long time friend.  
A sudden thought struck Kioshi's head. "Kikyo" she whispered. Kioshi soon stopped getting a sudden headache. As she stopped the dirt tossed itself up into the air. She then sat down as Alu came up to her and sniffed her a bit. "Ill be ok girl but do me a favor and pick up Inu yasha's sent and then come back as fast as you can." The wolf looked at her uneasy but she then gave a bark then took off.  
Kioshi quickly climbed a tree and let her tail wrap itself around it. "Kikyo" she thought as images of her friend entered her mind. The tears she had cried when she had heard that the great miko had fallen to Inu yasha's filthy hand. She clenched her fists and knew it was neither of each others fault it was Naraku. It was his fault for doing that to them both. Soon she blanked out remembering her past.  
  
Kioshi's past when Kikyo meets  
  
At the first rays of light that engulfed her room Kioshi had awoke. As did her wolf named Alu. It had been a year exactly since the day her foster parents where killed. Every night she was afraid to sleep. For she knew she would have to face her parents dieing over and over again. She gave a sigh and walked out onto her balcony. Inu yasha's mother told lord Sesshomaru to do so. She so wanted a daughter so she took care of her mostly. He was a sweet guy and took care to her and treated her like his own. But after his wife's disappearance then soon found dead he had changed. He was stricter about everything that had to be done. Sure he was nice to her but she knew if she had miss behaved then she would be punished. She looked off into the distance of the old village she had once lived in. She walked back inside and jumped back down on her bed. She soon heard a knock at the door. The seven year old feeling lazy yelled for whoever it was to come in.  
"Hey" said a voice. "Oh hey Inu yasha! How have you been? I haven't seen you in about a week already why?" "Oh well dad punished me by living out in the woods 700 yards away." "Did you just get home?" she questioned. "Yeah I did and Sesshomaru is already giving me a hard time." He complained as he sat next to her on her bed. She gave a chuckle then started "how come he is so mean to you and he isn't exactly nice or mean to me?" "Because you're a full youki I am a hanyou" he said sadly. She gave a smile "in the words of my foster mother "don't ever question the gods for making you the way you are." He gave a smile. "Your mother sounded wise." Kioshi tried to pry a smile on her face but instead wiped a tear away. "Yes she was." "Look dad wanted me to tell you get dressed in about 5 hours some woman is coming over. So Sesshomaru could meet her and get together." Kioshi shook her head in understandence as he closed the big brown door behind him.  
She quickly got dressed and stopped her way down the many stairs that led to her destination. "Kioshi!?!" said a husky voice as she reached the bottom. She then quickly made her way to the dinning room and began. "Yes sir?" she questioned as she bowed to him. "Where do you think you are going?" He questioned also as the wolf walked in the same room. Well me and Alu here thought maybe we could go out and play." "You are seven years old you don't need to play you need to practice your skills." Kioshi gave a sigh. "Please sir" she begged. He gave a sigh then started. "Fine, fine but be careful there are new Miko's in training trying to make sure you are their target." Kioshi nodded her head in agreement and ran out side as did Alu.  
She quickly ran threw the bushes and decided to try out side of her new moves Sesshomaru had taught her a few months ago. She then jumped up and cut a tree branch down with only her finger nails. She soon stopped as she head a twig cracked she began to fear it was a miko. She watched the bushes rustle and let out a deep sigh as Inu yasha popped out of them. "You scared me!" she said out of breath. "What did you think I was the killer miko?" he said trying to sound spooky. "You're a jerk!" she laughed as she punched him in the arm. "Look father just wanted me to tell you no more then 50 feet away from the house even though you are far past that line." She gave a sigh as he walked away Kioshi was going to follow until she felt something piercing hit her back. She didn't have time to scream but soon faded out of reality listening to Alu howling.  
She awoke one more to a friendly human face. "Mommy!" she cried to the woman. "She is up!" Kioshi looked up at the woman who looked exactly like the girl who was just in her face. She had long black hair. A while shirt and red like pants on. "Wow are you ok dear?" she questioned. Kioshi tried to getup but her back ached too much. "Now, now dear lay down now what is your name young one?" "My name? My name is Kioshi and I am 7 years old." "Oh look Kikyo this girl could be your friend you are only two years apart in age."  
The girl ran over to her side. "I am nine and my name is Kikyo I am studying too be a miko like my mother." Kioshi jumped up at this thought and made her way towards the door forgetting about her back pain. The girl Kikyo made her way towards her. "Wait! don't leave!?" She begged. "But I am youki and I think you will kill me." "I am so sorry for hitting you I really am" she said apologetically. "Your wolf bit me though trying to take you to my mother." "Huh? Oh where is Alu?" she questioned. Kikyo pointed to the tall castle. "She went there I don't know why." "Oh I live there. Oh no!" she screamed to herself. "What's wrong?" the little miko questioned. "No, no, no lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me! Gosh I am so stupid! I got to go!" "ok but come back because id love to play with you some time!" she said happily. "OK!" the girl screamed from behind her as she ran to the house that set in the west.  
She came in quickly and not a moment to soon they where just sitting down. Kioshi quickly took a seat trying to make sure no one had seen her wound which hurt more then words could describe. Kioshi looked at the woman Sesshomaru was sitting with. She had long black hair. Her eyes where a dark brown, her outfit was a long blue kimono which Kioshi thought was very ugly. "So son what do you think of Aki?" Sesshomaru kind of rolled his eyes. The woman was very nice looking but didn't suit to his liking. "Not bad." He answered not really caring if the girl liked it or not. "GREAT!" his father exclaimed. "Your date of marriage will be 7 years from now got it?" "Yeah, yeah" the eldest son answered as he got up and left the house. "Well I will be back in a couple of hour's sir!" Kioshi screamed at the top of her lungs as she made her way outside and ran before he could stop her. She ran with Alu right behind her. "Now Alu" she screamed while running. "Don't hurt Kikyo anymore" she instructed. The wolf didn't answer but Kioshi knew they where at a understandance. Kioshi soon made it to the village and found the girl outside just about to take off her purity arrows. "KIKYO!" Kioshi screamed. The young girl quickly turned around and took Kioshi by the hand. "Want to play?" she questioned. "Yeah sure what do you want to play?" "How about hide and go seek?" "ok!" Kioshi quickly agreed as she covered her eyes. The game had lasted hours both taking turns of who would be it.  
"You kids want something to eat?" the woman in the hut asked. "Yes mom! That would be wonderful!" "Do you want to eat Kioshi?" Kikyo questioned her. "If your mother doesn't mind it has been such a long time since I ate a regular small meal." She said happily. Both girls turned around and ran to the hut. "Is soup ok with you Kioshi?" the woman questioned. "Yes ma'am it is fine" Kioshi then began to eat as did Kikyo. "Does you dog friend want some food?" the girl questioned her. "I don't know. Alu? do you want some food?" The wolf looked at her and gave her those puppy eyes. "Yeah I think she does." Kioshi replied. The older woman served a bowl for Alu then herself.  
"So Kioshi what do you like to do in your spear time?" the older woman questioned her. "Well you see I use to think I was human until a year ago but now I don't have much spear time the youki who take care of me make me train almost every single day. I guess they just want me to be safe." She answered. "How about your real parents?" Kioshi gave a sad look then began. "My real mother was killed and my real father died in a battle. About a year ago the people who took care of me for 6 years where killed by demons and now I am staying with this youki family." The woman gave a sympathetic smile. 'It must be hard for that little girl to be all alone all the time.'  
"Well!" Kikyo began. "I am very happy you are my friend! I mean I don't have any the other friends. Kids are afraid of me because I have good pure powers now I have a friend!" Kioshi gave a big smile as her tail began to curl itself comfortably around her legs. Kioshi looked outside it started to get dark and she knew the much stronger youki came out and killed at this time. "Well ma'm I better get going. "Ok" Kikyo and her mother said in union. She and Alu quickly bolted out of the door and made their way to the castle in the west. With her quickly legs though small she made the mile in less the 10 minutes.  
She creped inside aware it was at least 10: 00 and lord Sesshomaru would be very angry for leaving without his permission. "Kioshi!" roared a voice in the front room. She slowly made her way there. She saw lord Sesshomaru, Inu yasha and Sesshomaru and his soon to be wife sitting their. "Yes sir?" she answered with a polite bow. "Where have you been? You know you are supposed to be back by 8:00." She gave a sigh and began. "I am very sorry sir I was practicing to transform. Like you said I could like my mother and father did. You said since they could I could. So I wanted to see if I really could I want to see what the real inside of me looks like." He gave a sigh as her wolf made a whimpering sound and she gave him the puppy eyes. "Fine" he answered knowing he was defeated. "Father you are really going to let that wretch disobey your orders?" His eldest son questioned. He glared at him meaning to shut the hell up. "Now Kioshi go up stairs and go to bed you to inu yasha"  
"Sir I know I am way too old for stories but can you come up and tell me what my mother was like. "Well young one I cant but Sesshomaru will. Right Sesshomaru?" he said eyeballing his son. He rolled his eyes and didn't answer his father. "Good then" she gave a smile and took off up the stairs awaiting her bed time story.  
As she lay in bed she looked to her hand. "What did she mean that we where meant to be?" she questioned out loud. "It was written in the stars?" He mother always spoke in tongue like that. She was far too young to figure out what it all meant.  
She soon looked up to hear the pitter patter of foot steps coming up the stairs and some struggling from what she could make out. "I am not going up stairs to this kid's room to tell a god damn story!" yelled a voice that belonged to the eldest son. "Yes you are" his father yelled. "You two don't like each other and I think this is a perfect way to break the ice!" She is going to be here for a long while so you might as well get use to her and act half way decent to her!" Soon the door opened and she spotted lord Sesshomaru toss his son in there with her and lock the door. He soon got up off the floor and looked at the door and grumbled something in his native tongue. Kioshi stared at him for a moment then stared back down to her crescent moon. He soon made his way towards her bed.  
"Fine what do you want?" he questioned in an annoyed tone. "I wanted to know more about my parents that's all." She said and put her head down not to look at him anymore. "I don't know much about you parents but they where one of the strongest demons" he grumbled. Kioshi looked back up to him and began. "Have you ever heard the curse of the black crescent moon?" "No" he answered in annoyance. "Oh really? I guess my mother was wrong she told me all the demons with the crescent moon knew this story." He glared at he a moment and began. "Fine I heard the story" he answered. She gave a smile and started. "Its one of my favorite story's ever! So nice so sad and so romantic." She gave a soft sigh and began once more. "Can you believe there is only 2 to 4 demons I the whole universe who has the black crescent moon?" she questioned. He looked at her a moment and glared at her hand. "Yeah yeah sure sure" he answered. "Well I am going to sleep see you in the morning and good luck trying to leave this room through the door. Id jump from the balcony if I where you." He watched the girl as she fell asleep and gave a sigh as he walked out on the girl's balcony.  
"She is seven years old she is not my soul mate." He mumbled to himself. He gave a sigh that story to was one of his favorites also. His mother use to tell it to him every night when he was young then she was gone one day. Then, that stupid human woman lived in their home. And had that annoying hanyou.' He thought as he jumped from the baloney to the floor. His feet finally touched the ground and he was let back into the house. He slowly made is way down the stairs to his room. He fell on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Stupid girl she is not suppose to have that crescent moon!" he growled to himself. But even his thinking could not stop him from falling asleep.  
The next day she awoke to a familiar sound. "What Alu" She questioned as she got up. Alu just sat at the door and stared at her. "Oh I see hold on!" she yelled as she opened the door that must have been unlocked that morning. The wolf quickly ran down the stairs and out of the door. Kioshi took her time to get dressed then walked down the stairs. As she entered the dining room she found only Inu yasha and Sesshomaru sitting in the chairs. "Where is lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned to any one there. "He had to leave out of town." The eldest son mumbled while eating his food. "Oh ok" she answered that started again. "So what's up?" she questioned as she took her usual seat. "Hey Kioshi!" Inu yasha said to her as if she just gotten there and he hadn't noticed. "You want to go out and play!?!" he questioned. "Yeah let's go!" The both ran out of the house to leave Sesshomaru alone.  
Kioshi ran threw the woods and knew Inu yasha was far behind her and so was Alu so she could make sure Inu yasha was ok. She swerved in and out of trees till she fell down. She slowly got up as did the other person. "Hey Kikyo!" Kioshi said happily. "hi I was coming to see if you where around." Kikyo said with a smile. "Want to play?" Kioshi questioned "sure." The girls played grown up for the rest of the day. But soon stopped when she heard her name. "Kioshi!" screamed a familiar voice. "Its Inu yasha!" she exclaimed. "Inu who?" The human girl questioned. "Come on!" she said as she grabbed onto her hand and dragged her into the forest. Soon Kioshi popped out some bushes as the boy screamed. "Hey Inu yasha!" He caught his breath then examined the girl she had by the hand. "Inu yasha this is my new friend Kikyo she is here because I want her to meet you! And Kikyo this is Inu yasha you are the same age!" she said happily. Kioshi looked at Inu yasha he looked different tonight. "Inu yasha? Why do you have black hair? And then why do you have regular finger nails and WHERE ARE YOUR EARS!?!" Inu yasha rubbed his head lightly. "Did I forget to mention to you when we first met I turn into a human every once in awhile." "Ok?" she said confused. "When did this happen?!?" He shrugged. "Forever" he answered. "And you didn't tell me!" "Sorry" he answered. Their new friend Kikyo gave a laugh and bid her farewell to her new two friends.  
  
Kioshi present time.  
  
Kioshi lazily awoke when she felt licking on her face. "Ok Alu what did you find?" she questioned. She quickly got up and made her way down the way of trees. She followed Alu till she had hit a village. She had given a gasp it had been 50 years since she had put a single foot on the ground. "Could this be the village I have been looking for?" she questioned out loud. "My god it is!" she said trying not to cry for she had remembered that place where her, Kikyo and Inu yasha use to play when they where little kids. Then as they got older so did kikyo's little sister Kaede she was a good girl who just wanted to be like her big sister. She looked around for a second then she spotted something.  
She quickly gave a smile and ran towards an older woman. "Kaede?" she questioned. The older woman with an eye patch turned around a gasped causing her to drop her pot full of water that crashed on the ground. "Kioshi?" she questioned wearily. "Is that you? Where you brought back to life?" "Yes Kaede it's me. It's been awhile my friend." "Please come" she said welcoming as she walked into the hut. Kioshi looked around the small hut and gave a smile. "You still live here Kaede? How come you never left this place?" "I have never left this place for the villagers need me" she answered the older woman who looked a whole lot younger then she did.  
Kioshi sat on the floor as did Alu. "I see you still have that dog of yours" she said happily. "Yes I do and I think you can help me find Inu yasha right? Where is he?" She questioned. "Right now he is waiting for Kagome." "Kagome?" she questioned. "Oh yes long story" "I've got time" she said patiently. "Well Kagome is from the future and just happens to be kikyo's recantation and now is here."  
Kioshi raised an eyebrow. "Right and I am a human" she said sarcastically. "You know Kaede in you old age you have become very senile." "No I have not!" she protested. "Whoa kid I was just kidding." Kaede gave a laugh. "What's so funny?" she questioned her. "No, no its just you looks so much younger then I do. You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you. And now I am old and I have changed but yet you still call me a kid" Kioshi then laughed at this as well. "Well you are you are only about 58 and here is me and I am about 64." Kaede gave a smile then begun. "Why did you leave?" she questioned. Kioshi looked down to her black crescent moon. "Kaede have you ever heard the legend of the black crescent moons?" she questioned. "No I have not" she admitted. "Look figure out the black crescent legend and then come to me I will fill in the rest of the blanks for you." "Fine I will do that." "Ok I am going to go find Inu yasha now" she said as she and Kaede walked out of the hut. "Please show me which way." The old woman did so and she quickly took off with Alu close behind.   
"Inu yasha!" her mind cried with happiness with a tear that fell down her cheek as the wind that brushed up against her face pushed it away.  
  
(Remember I need 5 reviews to update this time well hope you liked! Also sry if it is not so good but o well live with it :P Also if you read this plz comment and i dun care if it is good or bad jus comment!)


	3. My Old Friend

Chapie 3

My Old Friend  
  
Kioshi ran as fast as she could but then made an abutted stop in some bushes. "It's him" she whispered to herself. As she looked closer for further inspection there were two humans then two youki's. There was a woman who had a youki exterminator outfit on, She then had long black beautiful hair and a huge weapon but couldn't make out what it was exactly. And then the man looked like a monk of some kind. He had a long gold walking staff as a weapon. He had blue and black garments on, he then had had short black hair with a tiny tail on the back of his own head. She let out a giggle when the young women hit the monk and he lay on the floor. Kioshi looked over and saw two youki's a fox youki and a cat youki. The cat had two tails and was a light color with a few dark strips on its tail. The fox youki had a little boys face and hands but feet and tail of a fox. He was wearing a nice light blue teal shirt and pants. She gave a smile to the child and started to scan the area once more. She then had seen the one she had been looking for, for so long. He had long silver white hair. Two perfect dog ears at the top of his head and his red outfit. She longed for him to turn her way and stop pacing about that stupid well. Then he sniffed the air and looked around. He had stared at that very place for a moment and then began to pace around the well once again.  
Kioshi then stood up with Alu and began making a rustling sound. Inu yasha's head snapped back over. She had been cloaked in the forest full of darkness. Inu yasha looked up and had a shocked look on his face as he sniffed the air. "What's wrong Inu yasha?" questioned the monk. "Inu yasha?" the woman questioned. "Kio- -" he was then cut off by an attack from Alu which was soon followed by the kick to the stomach by Kioshi. Both of the humans jumped up and the woman threw her weapon "Hiraikotsu" she had yelled. Kioshi grabbed it and broke it in half. Soon Inu yasha unleashed his Tessaiga. The sword was huge. "Not bad Inu yasha" she laughed as she took off with her great agility. She ran circles around Inu yasha then kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground.  
The monk saw this and ran towards Kioshi. He tried to hit her but every time he tried she would disappear. "Come on monk what you are trying to hit?" she said while laughing to herself. "Show yourself demon from hell." Kioshi soon appeared as did Alu who stood in front of her and growled. She turned around to face Inu yasha who had a big smile planted on his face. "Miss me?" she questioned as she helped him up. At that the monk backed down.  
Inu yasha starred into her eyes for a moment until she broke the trance with a big hug. A hug she had been longing to give ever since she left the castle they all lived in. "Inu yasha!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. "Kioshi" he said quietly returning her hug. "I thought you died." He admitted as they where still attached. Kioshi had tears pouring from her eyes she had found her best friend and was so over joy. After ten years of looking there he was right in front of her, hugging her. "No I am alive and well" Kioshi held him a bit tighter as did Inu yasha and they both began to dig their claws into each others skin causing some slight bleeding neither of them noticed. As they parted Kioshi kissed his cheek.  
Kioshi and Inu yasha both looked over to the well and a young girl in the well gave a sad look. "Future huh?" she questioned Inu yasha. Inu yasha turned to her then started. "You went to Kaede before me?" he questioned. "Of course she was closer" she said happily wiping a tear away from her cheek. "Besides I wanted you to feel surprised when I beat you up like the old days" he gave a laugh. "You didn't beat me all the time." "oh yes I did remember that time when you and Kikyo where out by the river and you thought it was a date but it was really a set up for me to get your head dunked into the water cause you didn't want to swim?" Inu yasha sweat dropped he remembered that day all to well.  
"Umm" the girl in the well began. Kioshi turned her way and looked to her as she got out of the well. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" she questioned. Kioshi walked up to her and examined her for a moment. She had long black hair a white and green outfit and dark eyes. "Hummm recantation eh? Don't got the clothes or the attitude. I think the gods went wrong with this one." The girl got red and began "WELL JUST BECAUSE-" she was then cut off by this wolf who was growling to her viciously when she raised her voice to Kioshi. "No! Alu don't dare!" she warned. "I am sorry about Alu oh and also I am Kioshi." Kioshi extended her hand to the human girl who slightly looked like Kikyo but not much. "I am Kagome. And these are Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara."  
Kioshi gave a smile and stared at Inu yasha some more barely believing it was him. "Is this a dream Inu yasha?" she questioned as she pushed back tears. "I don't think so Kioshi." He answered as he engulfed her in a hug. "I have missed you more then words can describe." Kioshi said in a whisper to the point you could barely make out what she was saying. "I have missed you also Kio." Kioshi gave a bit of a smile as they parted. "I haven't heard that name in over 50 years." She said quietly as she looked to the ground.  
She then turned her head back to Inu yasha's friends when they all came together looking at them. Kioshi gave a laugh. "I am so sorry. I am Inu yasha's old friend it has been years since I last seen him." Kagome then noticed Kioshi's black tail the black stripes on her face and her crescent moon on her right hand. "Oh you're barely noticing I am demon?" she questioned with amusement in her voice. "It took my awhile to figure it out too."  
"How do you know Inu yasha?" questioned the woman named Sango. "I met him when I was 6 years old. We had each other then and we where each others only friend. I lived with him and his family till I was 14 and left. Now for the last 10 years I had been trying to find the tree he was sealed to. But about a half of a year ago I heard a human girl released him and for that I am grateful." "That long!" the little fox demon let out. "Yes yes and so has me and my companion Alu. She is very protective of me all four of us. Since we where so close to each other when we knew each other as children."   
"You look exactly the same way as you did that morning when you left." There was a long silence. "Why did you leave Kioshi why?" She gave a sigh and cracked her knuckles. Then she gave a light chuckle. "Inu yasha have you heard the legend of the crescent moon?" she questioned as she reveled her hand. Inu yasha shook his head no as did the rest of his traveling companions. "Can you tell the story?" Shippo let out. "No Shippo that's rude." Kagome said as she looked at him. Kioshi laughed and sat on the ground as the rest did also. "Ok you see here goes the legend. It is said millions of years ago their where demons every place. Well you see these two youki where madly in love with each other. But it could not be. You see there was a huge war going on back then. One of the Youki's tried to kill the other but could not. It didn't matter to him if they where in the war they loved each other more then their life's. So the day before their execution they met in secret. The woman youki had been very strong with mystical powers. She then turned themselves into moons vowing they would be together again. Well only few youki's out of the whole universe has this crescent moon. Then because of this when they meet one another they fall madly in love with each other for they were meant to be." Both human girls gave a sigh and mummer. Inu yasha had a smile on his face not really paying attention to the story but loving hearing the sound of her voice again. The monk was neutral, and the little fox demon had his tongue sticking out.  
"How sad" Kagome said sadly. "Yes it is very sad." "But why did you leave Kioshi you make no sense." Inu yasha said a bit sadly. She gave a sigh they still hadn't figured out why. "What does your brother Sesshomaru have that I have?" Inu yasha gave a laugh and was about to be annoying. "And don't you dare give mean obnoxious answer." She warned. "The crescent moon" Miroku let out. "Exactly." Once again the girls gave a sigh. They had caught on very fast. But who can blame them they where women. Miroku shook his head in understandance, and Shippo had the same face he had previously. "I don't get it what doss Sesshomaru have to do with anything?" Every one rolled their eyes. "You never did catch on right away did you?" Kioshi had questioned.  
The female Youki soon got up and walked up to her friend. "Come on Inu yasha we have to catch up." She then smiled and took his hand into hers. He moved slowly sniffing the air around her. "How have you been in the past six months Inu yasha?" She questioned. "Uh fine I guess." He answered as they sat on the ground. Kioshi sighed which caused Alu to come and sit by them. Inu yasha then gave a light smiled and pat Alu who was lying in the middle of them. "Kioshi why did you leave? And what confuses me more why did you leave on Sesshomru's wedding day?" Those words practically made her eyes bulged out. She didn't remember that Sesshomaru was to wed a Youki. "How are they? How is their marriage that is?" She asked quietly. "They didn't get married" he answered. "What? Why?" She said a bit confused. "Before they could wed Sesshomaru decided he didn't care what father said he wasn't going to marry her at all costs. So he killed her." Kioshi's eyes almost bulged out from this new information and wasn't sure what that all meant.  
During the conversation of Inu yasha and Kioshi Sango and Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. They had to ask her questions about everything. Soon Kagome and Sango ran over to Kioshi where she was situated next to Inu yasha. "You want to talk?" they both questioned. Kioshi gave a laugh as she stood up. "Ill be back in a bit Inu yasha" She said as she turned around. "wait!" Inu yasha interrupted which cause all the females to turn around to see what was the problem. "do you promise you'll come back this time?" Kioshi's eyes were soften by those words and nodded her head lightly. "Promise" With that she turned around and began to leave Inu yasha behind.  
Kioshi gave a smile then she began to the females. "It has been so long since I had someone to talk to aside from Alu she has always been there for me." The girls quickly ran off in one direction into the woods. "There is a place near by here and me and my best friend aside from Inu yasha helped me make it."  
Kioshi stopped suddenly causing Kagome and Sango both crash into her. Soon Alu made her way towards her master. Kioshi gave a smirk "If you don't leave now I will be forced to hurt you." She stood there for a few moments as Kagome and Sango were just getting up. "Fine your choice." She quickly leaped at least 7 feet in the air and jumped onto a branch. From human ears you could only here rustling and some cussing. Then soon you could hear screaming and someone taking the first ticket down the branch elevator. Soon right in front of Kagome and Sango's feet laid Inu yasha who had scratch marks on his face. In a blink of an eye there was Kioshi who fell on Inu yasha on her feet. "Are you part cat youki?" Kagome questioned. "Why yes I am. Cheetah to be exact." she answered as she walked onto of Inu yasha's head. "Damn Kioshi you worse then stupid Kagome here." Kioshi looked over to the human girl whose face was red. She gave a laugh a human couldn't do anything to a youki. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" she yelled. Every time the human girl yelled those words Inu yasha flung to the dirt floor. Kioshi walked over to Inu yasha and bent over examining what was different to cause this to happen. "The necklace" she said with a smile on her lips as she helped him up. "This human is in control of you doesn't she?" Kioshi questioned while trying to suppress her laughter. "Yeah" he answered quietly. Kioshi soon fell to the floor rolling with laughter. "This is so priceless!" She quickly pulled herself together after a few minutes now aware she was being watched by the humans. "Ah. Any ways...Inu yasha go away!" he crossed his arms meaning no. "Fine Alu take Inu yasha away and guard him and if he doesn't correspond then it looks like you get to practice your new move on him." Alu quickly growled at Inu yasha and nipped at him every time he didn't move. Soon the girls where alone again and Kioshi wasted no time in getting away.  
Kioshi quickly ran but didn't run as fast as she would normally run because the humans behind her. "Here it is" she said with a sigh. What they had found was a huge house sitting in the middle of the forest. "What's this place?" Sango questioned as Kioshi walked inside. "This was my favorite hiding place away from lord Sesshomaru when I was a child." "So you really lived with them then?" Kagome questioned as she and Sango also walked in. "Yes I did it was a wonderful place to live." She admitted. "You said one of you best friend's help you make this. Who?" Sango questioned. Kioshi gave a smile and was more then positive they had known her. "Kikyo" she answered. "Kikyo?!?" They yelled in disbelief. "But, but she is well not right she is crazy." Kagome hid her head ready for the next war to begin but Kioshi only smiled. "If you had known her like I did when we were kids you would have been her best friend too. She was a wonderful friend and her sister Kaede looked up to me and her both. But when Inu yasha and Kikyo were both 14 and I was 12 I got them to go out together. It was so obvious they loved each other they found warmth within each other so Kagome I can tell you love Inu yasha and yes I said love so if you hate Kikyo and Inu yasha especially cause he can be a jerk blame me. I am the one who started it all." "How can I hate you I don't even know you yet." Kagome said which caused Kioshi to give a very light smile.  
"Isn't it true?" Sango started. "Is it true you and Sesshomaru a soul mates?" "According to the stars" she answered. Both girls looked at each other and Kioshi decided to decipher the meaning for them. "What I mean when I say that is yes me and him where meant to be and that's the plain cold truth. Long before he or I was born we were meant to be with each other. That was the plan for us" Both girls shook their head enlightened. "Was Sesshomaru was he the reason you left? Like Inu yasha said you did?" Sango questioned. "Not exactly." She answered. "It is very hard to explain if you really want to know about my past tonight I will show it to you. You can watch my past threw your dreams." "How is that possible?" Kagome questioned. "Alu she has a special ability only her kind can get. She can make us all fall asleep including me so everyone that falls asleep in the hut will have dreams of my past up until that moment when I left. Now do you really want to know?" she questioned. "Yes" they both answered in union. "Great you will see why and see how much I loved Sesshomaru." Both gave a sigh again which caused silence throughout the little house.  
"How did you love him?" Kagome questioned out of nowhere. "How? I mean he looks so mean and ruthless." Kioshi gave a sigh of remembrance. "Yes he was. He was ruthless when I was young also it didn't seem like he liked me much I guess. But when we got together when I was 13 and he was much older then me he was 24 if I remember correctly. But we got together-." She was then cut off by Kagome. "Wait! He was about eleven years older then you!" She yelled. Kioshi only chuckled under her breath. "You see young one way back then women married older much older men then themselves. It might be different in your time and I know things have changed a bit from then to now. But you see even if it wasn't like that back then age doesn't mean a thing. There are no limits on love. Like you you're in love with my best friend  
Inu yasha. He is much older then you and yes I do count the years he had been sealed to the tree because he was still alive just not there." Kagome sat there for a moment and thought. "Yes I guess your right" She had said after a few minutes.  
"Can you continue?" Sango questioned. "Yes" Answered the youki "Let's see" she said as she thought. "Oh yes! And when we were together his anger and ruthlessness ceased he had a heart he was sweet nice and so handsome. I knew he loved me so." Kioshi gave a sigh as did Kagome and Sango. "Well let's go it's almost night fall and I will show you my past." The trio got up and walked out of her hiding place into the half lit woods.  
The girls walked in silence as Kioshi thought. 'I loved him so much I wanted to be with him forever. But now I might never get that chance. Even if by chance I do find him he might not love me.' Kioshi shook her head when she heard her mother's words again. "Its written in the star's" she said out loud. The two younger women looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry" she said with her back turned to them. "I was thinking and I am use to traveling only with Alu not other people who can ask me what I am talking about." "What where you thinking about?" Sango questioned. Kioshi gave a sigh. "I was thinking about Sesshomaru and my human parents. Also my life in the castle with Inu yasha, his mother and lord Sesshomaru." "You knew Inu yasha's mother?" Kagome questioned as the light from the sun faded away slowly. "I was only 6 and I was 7 when she disappeared we soon found she died some people say it was murder. But she was a very beautiful kind person. She treated me like I was her own. Heh Now that I think of it she made lord Sesshomaru put up a balcony for me to go out on in the mornings. He was a good person but it's his fault. Me and Sesshomaru will never be in love with each other again." She said as she walked a bit faster away from the humans as a single crystal tear fell from her eye and hit the ground.  
"What do you think she meant by that Sango?" Kagome questioned when Kioshi was out of sight. "I don't know exactly" Sango answered. "I am sure after she transports her memories into our heads then we should know the reason." Kagome shook her head in agreement. "Do you really think she was in love with Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned. "I don't know" Kagome said as she put one figure to her chin as if she were thinking of the answer. "I guess so maybe its possible but its to hard to believe I mean Sesshomaru looks like such a ruthless man who has no feelings toward anything or anyone." "I agree with you" Sango said as she looked at her.  
There was a silence until "AHHHHH!" Kioshi screamed and this made Kagome and Sango run up "what's wrong!" they yelled in union but didn't see her. "Kioshi?!?" Yelled Kagome. "Get off of me you jerk!" They heard her voice from behind the bushes kind of laughing. "Ow you didn't have to do that!" whined a voice that belonged to Inu yasha. "Inu yasha, Kioshi?" Kagome said cautiously as she entered the bushes. "Oh hey Kagome" Inu yasha said. "What's wrong?" said Sango. "Wrong?" Kioshi questioned. "Yeah we heard you screaming we thought it was a youki." "Wrong it was a hanyou." She said while ruffling up Inu yasha's hair. "Damn you" He growled. "He tried to beat me up with one of his sneak attacks but it was a tie" "was not!" yelled Inu yasha. "Fine I won" She laughed as they both got up. "No I won!" he complained on their way back to the bone eaters well. "I won" she continued. "No you didn't" he yelled. "Yes I did!" She yelled back with an equal amount of voice. They both shut up when they heard ruffling in the bushes.  
Kaede then appeared with her hands behind her back. "Hey Kaede!" Kioshi said happily. She didn't know why but she loved the hell out of seeing her old friends again. She couldn't believe how happy she was. "I see you met Inu yasha's companions" "yes and so far from what I have seen these people are wonderful! Look Kaede I hate to ask but I need to borrow your hut. "Why?" the woman questioned. "Well you figured out what I meant by the black crescent moon right?" "Umm yes I finally figured it out." "Well you see Sango and Kagome want to know why I left long ago." "Wait!" Inu yasha interrupted. "You're going to show them? Well if you do you got to show me to!" He said he said insistently. Kioshi shrugged. "Ok" "You got to show me too" Kaede spoke up "you sure Kaede?" "Yes I want to know why you left so many years ago." "Ok Kaede." "You want to join Miroku, Shippo?" Kioshi questioned. "I will" Miroku said as he stood up. "No!" said Shippo with his tongue sticking out again. "Kids" Kioshi sighed.  
"Ok umm where Alu is?" She questioned. Miroku pointed in a direction where her grey wolf was playing with Kirara. This brought warmth to her heart it had been so long since she could see Alu happy and acting like a pup again not doing work for her. She gave a sigh and called her over. "Alu!" She yelled. The wolf soon stopped a trotted to her side. "Alu you need to do me a big favor." She had said as she got down on her knees. "First you got to use your power to make me and everyone else in Kaede's hut fall asleep. Also after that you and Kirara if Sango agrees watch over Shippo and take care of him. Then I promise you will have a whole week off doing no work what so ever promise." Kioshi then stood up and began. "Shall we go?" They all shook their heads in agreement and followed her to the hut other then Inu yasha who was right besides her talking to her.  
"Go to the hut." Kioshi instructed everyone. As she grabbed hold of Inu yasha's hand. "Come here Inu yasha I got to tell you something." She said as she pulled him through some bushes in the dark woods. "What is it Kioshi?" He questioned not even being able to see her face.  
"Inu yasha tomorrow I got to warn you of something." "Tell me now Kioshi." "I can't" Kioshi struggled to get out in a worried voice. Inu yasha grabbed hold of her shoulders as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Look what I will tell you tomorrow you might hate me for a very, very long time. I want this time for me and you to have a good up lifting affect in my life and yours. Ok Inu yasha? Can you understand? I need to tell you this but not yet." He nodded his head to her. "Good. Let's go" she said with a smile. They made their way threw the bush and made their way to the hut.  
"Ok every one" she said as she entered. "Sit in a circle and I will be in the middle." Every one did as they told. "Ok first Sango would you mind if Kirara would watch over Shippo till this was done. And then Alu could take over?" "No I don't mind." "Ok good ummm Shippo go outside with Kirara and stay close till Alu comes and she will watch over you ok?" "Ok" he had said in an understanding voice. "Great" soon Shippo and Kirara left the hut. "Ok now here is the basic rundown how this is going to go. First Alu will stare in my eyes and I will fall asleep don't worry about me just keep still after a few moments you will see a flash of light and you will also fall asleep. You will se me as a child Inu yasha and everything in my life on fast forward until it stops completely to the part of my life I want you to see ok?" "Ok" they all said in union. "Any questions?" "Umm Will it hurt?" Kagome asked. "After this you will most likely have a head ache because from the memories you're not use to and that will hurt you for awhile but other then that everything should be fine. Ready?" "Yes" she heard out of a few people. "Good. Alu" Kioshi instructed. "Remember look after Shippo." The wolf didn't answer but she knew she had understood. "Go on." Alu's eyes then grew to a deep black as Kioshi stared into them. She had then dropped to the floor. Her flash backs began. She had seen her parents dieing when she met Inu yasha, when her and Kikyo built that hiding place. When she use to do Kaede's hair. When Kaede was first born and she was a baby. How she use to hug Inu yasha's mother for the balcony. It then suddenly stopped when she saw herself. A bit older from those times.  
  
(a/n: I hope you enjoyed this and I am very pleased I made it this far with this FF since it didn't go anyplace on ! Remember comments are good! And if I get flamed that's great! So hurry and comment for Chapie 4! !Which is called "Why did you leave!" Also sorry if there are question marks again jus tell me on my profile and I will fix it thanks!)


	4. Why Did You Leave?

A/n: This is Chapie 4 it may be a bit Mary-sue and I do apologize. Also if there are question marks instead of the right punctuation please tell me in my profile and I will fix it up right away! Also sry for some the char being out of chars.  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Inu yasha or any other char. Besides Alu and Kioshi.  
  
Chapter 4  
Why did you leave?  
  
Kioshi had been running threw the forest to her favorite hiding place. She had known he had been chasing her for that stupid ring. "This is to priceless" she said to herself with a chuckle as she made her way into the rose garden Sesshomaru's mother planted herself or that's what lord Sesshomaru told her anyways. She ran till she found a tree that had been shading a little bench. She then made her way up the tree looking out. She soon saw him stomping on every flower in his path. She had quietly laughed to herself and began to think.  
"He's too good for her" she thought and gave a sigh. She really hated his arranged marriage. She had hated it so much because she had been in love with Sesshomaru ever since she had figured out what her mothers last words where. "It's written in the stars." She said silently. She had finally figured it out when she was nine now being 13 her heart was filled with sadness. Every night she would cry in her pillow begging the gods to make him feel what she had felt for him. No ring would equal no marriage at least she had hoped I mean maybe if she had more time with him to feel the same way he and that witch would never marry. She was then pulled from her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru get closer then before. "Give me that stupid ring you wretch!" he screamed leaving an echo. Kioshi jumped from the tree and took off hoping she could make it to the river before he had stopped her. But no such luck she had soon fell to the ground clenching the ring tighter then before. Sesshomaru had grabbed her leg but let go after she fell. He then put his hand out gesturing for it. She gave a sigh then got up to make her way to the bench that was under the tree she was just in.  
She took a seat as he did. "Give me the damn ring." He said in an annoyed tone. She didn't answer but looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry he was about to give to what's her face. It was no fair she was never going to get a chance with Sesshomaru she knew she loved Sesshomaru more then that woman ever could. "You know" she began as she decided to express her thoughts on the marriage to him. "You're too good for her." Sesshomaru didn't say a thing but held confusion in his eyes. Then began to open his mouth to speak. "And what is your business knowing?" "Well" she started as she looked into his eyes. "I don't have any business knowing but she doesn't love you she just wants your family's money she don't really give a care cant you see?" "I already knew that" he answered. Kioshi's heart boiled over he knew that and he was going to marry her any way. Nothing else made Kioshi madder then seeing her one true love throwing his life away. "But if you knew that then you should be with someone else! Someone you love! Someone you can spend your long life with! Not some little bitch who don?t give a shit about you!!! It makes no sense!" She cried with tears pouring from her eyes. Kioshi couldn't bare him making this mistake it was more then she could handle especially when she had loved him so. He grabbed hold of her hands that where situated in her lap and brought her chin up to make sure he could read her grey eyes. "This isn't about me anymore is it?" He had questioned her. Kioshi then opened her mouth to speak but couldn't so she closed it again as Sesshomaru stared at her questioningly. She then tried again and began. "It's just I can't sit by and watch you make this stupid mistake." She said quietly. "I mean I'm the one who really who really um" who really what?" he asked with a stone face. "Who really loves you alright!?!" she screamed as she looked back into his eyes.  
He didn't say a thing but put his hand on her cheek and looked at her with his previous stone face. Kioshi had jumped from his current movements but didn't move anymore as he stroked her check lovingly with his thumb wiping away tears. "I um I uh I" she said in an attempt to put together a clear sentence. She looked at him as he got closer and closed his eyes. "Is he going to kiss me?" Kioshi thought in her mind while looking at him wide eyed. She then quickly closed her eyes but stopped only inches from each others lips. They where so close together Kioshi could feel the warmth of his own breath. They had heard kikyo's younger sister calling for Alu. Kioshi's eyes quickly snapped towards Sesshomaru who had a pissed off look on his face. He had never liked the human child Kioshi was fond of and never would. "I'm going to kill her" he had mumbled under his breath as he got up. Kioshi had quickly jumped up off the bench and stood in front of him. "No Sesshomaru!" She had yelled. "She is only a child!" He gave a growl deep in his throat and began "Move out of the way wretch! I'm going to kill that human child if it is the last thing it I do!" Kioshi returned the growl as her eyes became a darker color of grey then slapped him across the face. "Shit did I just do that!?!" she yelled inside her mind. Then before she had knew it she was on the ground. She looked up to see Sesshomaru who had a smirk on his face. She jumped up and gave him a side kicks in the head that barely fazed him. He then grabbed her foot spin her around then sent her crashing into the ground.  
Kioshi had given a heavy gasp when she had felt Sesshomaru's much larger body on top of hers pining her down. She had struggled bit when she opened her eyes. "Umm Sesshomaru?" She questioned the man who stared down at her with different eyes. She recognized those eyes. She recognized them by Inu yasha the way he would look at Kikyo every day. And now she seen those eyes on Sesshomaru she had never seen his eyes like that before but every moment she had seen them would bring her such great joy. Out of instinct she had closed her eyes. It had only been seconds when she had felt his long hair fall upon her face then felt him start to coress her tender lips with his own. She had shivered with pleasure as she experienced her first kiss. She couldn't believe they where kissing each other. She slowly moved her hands around his neck to make the kiss deeper then it was. But then Sesshomaru removed his lips from hers. "What's wrong?" she questioned with a deep blush on her face. "Father" was his only answer as they both got up and took off in different directions.  
Kioshi had quickly climbed a tree and jumped from one branch to another. She had known if Lord Sesshomaru had caught them kissing then she would be dealt with a horrible death. The reason? She was not royalty she was not proper she was basically living in a small shack before her parents died and they took her in. She also didn't have any royal blood running threw her veins. Sure her parents had to be some of the strongest youki but it didn't matter they were only soldiers nothing more. And his father would never ever allow them seeing each other. She stopped for a moment and saw Lord Sesshomaru coming her way she then began to move faster then before in the tree tops. Kioshi hadn't been looking where she was going and fell off of the treetops. Kioshi gave a light laugh when she realized where she had fallen.  
"Ha, ha umm hey Kikyo Inu yasha." She had fell right in the middle of their 'romantic picnic' Inu yasha had been telling her about as a surprise for Kikyo for more then a month now. "Nice of you to drop in" Kikyo said with a giggle. "Sesshomaru." Inu yasha started as he stared right into Kioshi's eyes and sniffed the air around her. "His scent is all over you Kioshi why is that?" She gave a heavy gulp. "I uh don't know uh? see ya!" She screamed as she took off further into the deep dark forest.  
Kioshi then gave a heavy sigh as she entered her favorite hiding spot only she Kikyo Alu and Kaede kikyo's younger sister knew about. "Hello Kioshi!" Kaede said excitedly. Kaede was a beautiful excited six years old. She was very mature for her age but could be a pain sometimes but loved to help Kikyo and herself. Kaede was a small child with long black hair and a cute little kimono on. "Hey Kaede" Kioshi answered as she lay on a pile of hay. "Are you ok?" She questioned the older girl. "Yeah ill be fine" Kioshi answered as her heart beat was barely getting back to normal. "Where's Alu do you know?" "No I don't Kioshi sorry I was looking for her though." "I know I heard you" Kioshi said with a smile as she let her tail wrap itself around her own waist. "Kioshi are you in there?" she heard Kikyo call. "Yeah Kik come on in!" Kioshi replayed to her long time friend. A young woman entered putting her bow and arrows down to the side and sat next to Kioshi. "Kaede why don't you go find Alu" Kikyo let out. "Do I hafta!?" The girl cried. "Yes you have to" the youngest girl gave an angry sigh and stomped off out of the hut.  
"Ok Kioshi give me the information I know there is something up I can sense it." Kioshi got a deep blush again and gave a laugh. "He kissed me" she said silently. "You don't mean Sesshomaru actually kissed you!?! Do you!?! On his own free will!?1" Kikyo cried excited for her younger friend. "Yes! He did I swear it was so romantic!" Kioshi squealed with delight. "Did you tell him you loved him?" Kikyo questioned. "Yes I did and I told him how I felt. He stroked my cheek then came in for a kiss in the rose garden." "That is so romantic!" Answered her older friend. "But then we heard Kaede so he was going to go after her I slapped him." "You slapped him!" Kikyo interrupted. "Are you mad!?!" "I know that's what I thought! But anyways I tried to punch him hard but nothing he then threw me to the ground and pinned me there." Kikyo looked at her intensively and held her breath trying not to giggle or scream. "He then looked at me and gave me a kiss." "Oh my goodness" Kikyo said happily. Kioshi could tell Kikyo anything she was like a big sister she was the only one who knew that she had liked Sesshomaru in the first place. Kioshi always wanted to tell Inu yasha but he was so immature and he didn't like Sesshomaru at all so she decided against it. "But he stopped because his father was coming." "It's official Kioshi you and Sesshomaru are a secretive couple." Kioshi sighed. "Yeah isn't it great!?!" "I am so happy for you!" Kikyo said as she hugged her younger friend. "He is the one isn't he?" Kikyo questioned. "He is" she answered and gave a big smile to herself.  
  
.One year later.  
  
Kioshi awoke to Alu licking her face. "I can't wait to see Sesshomaru this afternoon." Kioshi said with a sigh as she looked out the window to see Inu yasha holding Kikyo in his lap on a nearby tree. "Go Kikyo!" Kioshi laughed. Kikyo turned around and had a blush on her face. "I hope Inu yasha decides to become human so he and Kikyo can be together till they grow old." Kioshi gave a sigh. She had always envied the humans it was something she couldn't help. Sure the youki's may have been the superior species and had more power then they could handle but it was like they would live and never die till someone killed them and she hated that. All she wanted was live life but not forever. She gave a sigh and began to herself "well maybe ill be with Sesshomaru for the rest of my long life." Kioshi said out loud as she looked in her closet and took the clothes that lord Sesshomaru just bought for her when she turned 15 the month before. She put it on happily and sang thinking about Sesshomaru. It had been a year and a month since their first kiss together in the rose garden. She soon stopped dancing after she put on the clothes remembering that day at noon was Sesshomaru's wedding. Kioshi sat down on her bed and had tears forming on the brim of her eyelids. Kioshi looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was a youki dressed in a black kimono blue hair with pink strands framing her face. She looked at herself in her grey eyes and gave a sigh as she wiped away a tear. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the cape and tied it around her neck. She sat down and put on the knee high boots that where very rare. Kioshi tied them but suddenly stopped as she saw a note slip under her door. She gave a giggle she had known it was Sesshomaru. He was so romantic and so careful with her when she was in his arms. Kioshi walked over to the door and grabbed the note. Then began to read it silently.  
  
My dearest Kioshi,  
  
As you well know it has been a year since we have been together. And I think you might be sad for today is my wedding. Come down in about a half hour and meet me where I first stole a kiss from you. I want to talk to you and tell you our romance don't have to end.  
  
Forever yours,  
Sesshomaru.  
  
Kioshi gave a sigh and held the note close as she did everything he had wrote her from love letters to get well letters to I'm sorry for being an idiot letters to anything. She quickly put the note in a secret place in the wall. Kioshi made her way down the stairs hearing Lord Sesshomaru yell at the help for doing everything wrong. She bumped into  
Inu yasha who had a smile on his face. "Kiss you did she?" He nodded his head yes. "Look Inu yasha ill talk to you later ok?" Kioshi looked back as he walked be and ran towered the rose garden as fast as she could.  
  
When she finally reached the garden she sat down on the bench and gave a smile as Sesshomaru was in sight. To Kioshi's surprise he didn't have his usual kimono on but a black suit with a tie. He sat down and held her hands. "Kioshi you know how much I care for you don't you?" Kioshi shook her head and tried to hold back the tears that where coming back to her. "That's why I am calling off this wedding I want my heart to belong to you." Kioshi's head snapped back to his eyes and cried as she hugged him. "Do you mean it?" She questioned from under the tears. "I do and if my father doesn't like it then we can run off together." Kioshi had more tears forming as he pulled her away and kissed her romantically. Kioshi's mind was full of many thoughts. "I knew it. I knew we would be together." She yelled happily in her mind.  
Then that kiss soon ended when Kioshi found herself on the floor she looked up to see the worst site she could have ever seen at that moment. "Lord, Lord, Lord Sesshomaru" She stuttered. He glared down at her as he grabbed her by the neck and dragged her inside he there threw her against the wall.  
"Father no!" Kioshi heard Sesshomaru yell. Kioshi's tears of happiness soon faded into tears of fear. Sesshomaru ran towards his father but his father only threw him across the room leavening him unconscious. "Sesshomaru!" Kioshi screamed as she struggled to get up but he had grabbed her throat again. His eyes grew into a dark red as green flowed from his hand. She knew it was poison and it burned her so. She screamed in torture then heard Alu try to save her but Lord Sesshomaru swatted her away as if she where a fly . Kioshi screamed louder but her breathing got shorter and shorter.  
She had taken one look to Sesshomaru who was getting up. He looked at the fear in her eyes as she mouthed the words "help me" Sesshomaru quickly attacked his father without hesitation. Lord Sesshomaru dropped Kioshi to the floor as she searched for air to fill her lungs. Kioshi looked up to see the only one she had ever loved barely being able pinning his father to the ground. "Leave now!" Sesshomaru yelled to Kioshi who got up and stared at him with scared eyes. "I can't leave you!" She cried. "I said go!" he said with a serious look. Kioshi backed up a bit as Alu got up. "Son of a bitch Kioshi I said go now!" She reluctantly took off out of the front door with Alu close behind her.   
Kioshi ran faster then she ever had and let tears poor out when she thought about Sesshomaru. "Please gods keep Sesshomaru safe!" She begged. She then felt her neck and found an imprint of Lord Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
present time  
  
Kioshi soon faded back into her present time shedding a few tears. She sniffed a bit but quickly pulled herself together. She looked around the hut to see them still sleeping. Not wanting to wake anyone she stepped over the sleeping bodies of her friends and slipped out of the hut. She looked around to see Alu who was with a sleeping Kirara.  
"Alu come on girl." Alu walked close behind her as she walked through the woods that she started to remember. "I am going to the house." Kioshi had a tear from her eyes as she neared it. "I have to" she said to herself quietly. As she got there she stopped remembering the same road she had ran down. She then looked up to see the huge place in which she used to live in. She gave a sigh as she approached the abandoned castle. She neared the door and soon gave a sigh. Kioshi sighed once more while taking a deep breath as she put her hand on the door knob. She turned it as it made a squeaking noise. It had echoed throughout the house as she entered. She heard her foot steps hitting the ground. She touched the walls and stared at one place on the floor she wept to herself that was the same exact place where Sesshomaru was holding his father down for her.  
She turned away and grabbed hold on the banister that made its way up to her old room. She walked up the steps slowly. Kioshi finally met her destination and walked in. Her room looked exactly the same not one thing touched. Even her expensive bed wasn't made. She looked in the mirror to see the same girl she stared at many years ago. "My letters" she said to herself silently as she opened the secret compartment. She had found twenty letters and read each one by one. She had found the letter Sesshomaru had written that day. "Our romance doesn't have to end." She said to herself. "HE LIED DAMN IT!" She cried as she slammed her fist on the bed which caused dust to fly from it. "That was a lie a complete lie!" She had more tears from her eyes as Alu put her head on her leg. Kioshi patted her. "Thank you Alu." She said with some comfort to her. She took several deep breathes preparing herself for the rest of the house. "Come on girl we just have one more stop."  
Kioshi walked outside to find the garden but long dead. She had still tears in her eyes as she sat on the bench she could even feel Sesshomaru's presence. "Kioshi?" She heard and jumped startled. She looked over and gave a light smile to her long time friend. "Yes Inu yasha?" she questioned as he sat down next to her." "Are you sure that really happened?" He questioned her. "Yes it did." "Then why am I having a hard time believing my father ever would do that to you?" "Do you need evidence Inu yasha?" She questioned. "Well yes I do" he answered. She gave a sigh then moved her hands to her cape to take it off. Soon after she had pulled down her kimono a bit to her shoulders showing some cleavage and to reveal the hand print of lord Sesshomaru's. "I never show this to any one." She whispered softly as  
Inu yasha's hand slowly crept to Kioshi?s neck. There he could feel the indention his father made. "Its still there" he said quietly. "Yes and it will be there forever. Forever engraved into my skin a reminder of my horrid past" "I am so sorry Kioshi. Maybe if I had been paying more attention that day I could have helped you." Kioshi gave a sigh and began "Its ok really it is." Kioshi then quickly covered her neck and out back on her cape. "Come my friends." Kioshi got up as did Alu. "We must go to the others." Inu yasha slowly got up and walked close behind as the sun appeared. "They should be up by now Inu yasha."  
Kioshi entered the hut and they where just talking about what they saw. Every one stopped as she and Inu yasha sat. "Do you still have the impression of his hand?" Question the monk. "Yes" she answered. Kioshi held back some hidden tears that Kaede, Kagome, and Sango noticed. "Come walk with us Kioshi." Kaede let out as she got up. Soon Kioshi got up as did the other girls.  
They had walked till they made it to the hiding place she so loved. "Are you ok?" Kagome questioned in a concerned tone. "Ill be fine" Kioshi answered. She then hugged her knees as she let another tear pass. "I am so sorry you had to go trough that." Kaede said apologetically. "You didn't want to leave Sesshomaru did you? He made you. In order to protect you" Sango let out. "Yes that is true I never wanted to leave him I loved him so. He wasn't cold hearted cruel when I was around I think we soften each others hearts but that horrid day!" Kioshi had tears forming but kept from closing her eyelids trying to prevent all the tears from coming out. "I loved Lord Sesshomaru as a father I just can't believe he did that! And till this day I think about it every day and every night." She gave a sigh and began abruptly startling them who where in their thoughts "I may not see you guys again." "Why!" Kaede cried. "I mean you just got here and we haven't caught up like we should have." "Look Kaede my young friend in the last 50 year I have done wrong and I have to tell Inu yasha and warn him. Then find Sesshomaru and warn him as well." "What's wrong?" Kagome questioned. "It's not for me to tell you. But my message could help Inu yasha and Sesshomaru in a fight that might happen in the next coming months. My best friend will hate me as will my one true love but this had to be my last efforts. I am sorry but I have to go." She quickly got up and bolted out of the little hut in search of Inu yasha.  
"What I have to tell Inu yasha is bad enough but to tell him the other things can kill me. Kill him." She thought as she ran. She stopped when she saw him sitting by the river. Kioshi walked over and sat next to him. "The river looks the same" she said suddenly. He looked at her and shook his head in a yes position. "Tell me now Kioshi tell me what you need to tell me." Kioshi gave a smile and looked at the water that shimmered. "You could always read me like a book couldn't you Inu yasha?" She sighed once more and took a deep breath as well. "Inu yasha what I have to tell you is very important now listen." Inu yasha stared at the girl who's eyes where closed intensively. "A few weeks or months from now a complete evil has came up with a plan." "What's the plan?" He questioned. "Using dark magic he will find a way to take all youki's powers away even the weak. The spell will either kill the youki's or turn them human the ones with human characteristics like me and you."  
"Are you sure?" he questioned. "When was this plan came up with?" "50 years ago." She answered obediently. "Who came up with this plan?" Kioshi's eyes flung open to look at him "Naraku" She said simply. Inu yasha pounded him fist on the ground "damn it I should have known! That bastard we must stop him Kioshi!" She showed sorrow in her grey eyes awaiting the questioned she was going to answer for the last ten years. "Wait a minute how did you know about this?" There was a silence as Kioshi turned her head ashamed. "Kioshi!" he said with a concerned toned as he grabbed her arms to move her body so she would be facing him. "How did you know about this?" She looked up at him and gave a sigh then fixed her eyes to the ground. "You see Inu yasha after I ran away and something happen. Then Naraku well he kind of took me in and there I became a member of Naraku's army. I killed many innocent people but when I heard he turned you and Kikyo against each other I was so pissed off I confronted him he almost killed me and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it out alive so I waited and between those times he took my memories all of them. I couldn't remember you, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, not even Alu. When Naraku erased my memories he said I had amnesia. He told me we where lovers and I was one of the most powerful youki there was. During then and now I gained most my memory's and that's why I still have dream of when we where young. I ran away about 10 years ago with Alu looking for you and Sesshomaru."  
She looked in his eyes that where part red. There she got worried she had heard his sword was once broken then he could let out his full youki for his eyes scared her more then anything. "You bitch!" he screamed as he slapped her across the face. Kioshi looked at him and blinked as blood dripped down slowly from her cuts. She couldn't believe he slapped her. He had never slapped her before for anything. She and he would mess around and hurt each other but this time he was serious. He came closer as she got up and glared at her. "Go away now." He said as he cracked his knuckles. She bowed her head when sadness began to fill her once more. Tears began to pour she had lost her best friend but she had to tell him she had to try to protect him some how. She knew it was a big mistake she made in her life but when she joined Naraku she was young and broken hearted. "I am sorry Inu yasha but for you to know I still love you. You will always be my best friend and I will never forget you." She took off as fast as she could with dust in the wind.  
Inu yasha looked at his claws that had blood on them. "Inu yasha?" He heard a small voice. He turned around to see Kagome have a sad and worried look on her face as she approached. "Where's Kioshi going?" Inu yasha looked to the ground realizing what he just done. He lost his very first friend the one who thought she was human for the longest time. The one who he confided in. Who confided in him. The one who got him and Kikyo together. The one thing that kept him standing when he just wanted to die those many years ago. "Why did you send her away Inu yasha?" Questioned a little Shippo was approaching on Sango's shoulder. Inu yasha slumped to the floor. "She was just trying to protect me" He said to himself as the rest sat down on the opposite. "Where's Kioshi?" Questioned Miroku who looked as if he had taken a long, long hibernation. "I don't know" Inu yasha finally admitted. "What do you mean you don't know?!?" Kagome said with furry. "I sent her away after she warned me of something." "You what!" Kaede said with a look that cried I want to kill you so bad right now. "How could you Inu yasha? We knew each other since we where children and you send your best friend away?" "Now wait lady's maybe Inu yasha has a good reason." They stared at Inu yasha till he would talk. But the truth of the matter he didn't have a good reason. He was so stupid he did that to her. "Kioshi" he silently said.  
  
(a/n: Well that?s the forth the next Chapie is my fav so far remember 5 reviews and I will give you the next Chapie! )


	5. The beginning of the end

(A/N: Well this is the authors note obviously. This is the fifth chapter and it is called "The beginning of the end." Chapter 6 is the next chapter and I hate it! It sucks more then words can explain. So when the next one comes out comment if you want or don't want cause it sucks so bad! I do promise though chapter 7 will be better! Ok now I need to take a few more moments of your time. I would like to make dedications. I dedicate this chapter to Heather, Carol, Allison and everyone else who sent me that whacked out e-mail a long time ago they inspired me to continue this story so this chapter is for all of you guys  
  
Chapie5

Kioshi ran as fast as she could. Knowing in her mind Alu would come and find her when she felt like it. The youki breathed in and out heavily trying not to let tears fall from her eyes. His words stung her heart more then anything else she had felt in her life. Even going through the things she had to go through when she was child not many things could surpass the way she felt now. "What have I done" she whispered as she slipped into her past as she ran.  
  
The beginning of the end  
  
The young female Youki wondered around the forest. It had be three days since she last saw Sesshomaru and she missed him more then words could express. She missed Inu yasha and Kikyo and she was scared of what might have happened to her. The young blue haired Youki made her way towards a dirt road that seemed no one traveled. The clouds then came close together giving her shade for a moment till the sky grew black. She shivered as wind hit her skin causing her tail to curl up around her body as much as it could. There it began to rain lightly.  
"Why am I here?" She questioned herself silently as she sat on the dirt ground that was beginning to turn into mud. She then shivered when the rain turned into balls of ice. "I don't want to be here Alu" she said sadly to the grey wolf walking towards her out of the forest. "I want to be with Sesshomaru, Inu yasha, Kikyo, and Kaede!" she expressed to the wolf as she cried harder and harder every time she had mentioned a name of one of her long time friends. Alu whimpered a when she made her way towards the crying teen. "I don't want to be here in the rain all alone!" She cried as Alu pushed her nose through the girl's hands which caused her to smile a bit. "But I am not alone. Am I girl? I have you and I always will." she said silently as she went to hug the wolf next to her. But she could not give the hug being startled by the large light and the thunder cracking its whip all around her. "Alu what are we going to do? We can't live alone out here." The girl let more tears stream from her eyes as they where washed up the hard pelts of rain.  
The wolf whimpered a bit but then quickly turned around hearing wheels. The female heard this also and just wanted to bolt into the woods. She had a horrible feeling that it was lord Sesshomaru to finish what he started. Her own mind told her to get up and run. Run as fast as her legs could take her it would take awhile for him to find her again since the rain washed away her scent for a bit. 'What should I do?!?' raced the young youki's mind. 'I should run that's what I should do?' she said in her mind while looking to her feet. 'I can't move' she cried as tears poured from her mind. She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't believe this was going to happen to her again. It was bad enough to have to leave her one and only love but then she was still going to be killed by Lord Sesshomaru.  
There from the rain she could make out a black wagon being pulled by black horses that got closer to her. Alu then backed up practically into the girls lap baring her teeth like she did the first time she met Inu yasha. There the teenager took a deep breath getting control of her emotions. "I can defeat him." She chanted silently to herself as she got up from the ground. As she stood up the carriage pulled up next to both the girl and her wolf. "I can kill you!" She screamed out loud standing into fighting position getting ready to fight her way to the death.  
Not more then 2 minutes later a figure stepped out of the black carriage with a golden trim. "Die damn you!" she screamed and ran towards the figure ready to fight what ever thrown her way.  
The female quickly extended her claws scratching him in the throat which pissed off the man in front of her. She then quickly punched him the face causing a red substance to drip from him cheek to the mud. She quickly did a back flip pleased with the work she had done but her happiness soon faded after thunder struck and a lightning bolt hit from the sky to the ground. There she heard a smirk crawled its way upon his lips and a light light chuckle come out of his mouth.  
"Alu" The girl said knowing her wolf knew what to do. There her long time companion ran to attack the monster getting faster and faster every time her paw hit the ground. There she jumped in the air causing the stranger hit the ground. "Yes" the girl said out loud. "If Alu could only keep him there for a few more minutes I can attack him!"  
Soon after a dark purple light came from the man and there Alu fell about ten feet away from him passed out. "Alu!" she cried as she ran to the motionless body. "Damn you!? she growled as her eyes became a dark blood red color. Soon the stranger approached and she got up looking to the ground as the rain streamed down her face. "You will die a horrible death" she growled as she looked up again. This made the man stop a stare at her. "Die damn you!" she screamed with tear rolling down her cheek. She then quickly attacked him as he dodged everything she thrown at him. He growled with annoyance and decided to end it once and for all and grabbed onto her neck. She screamed at the top of her lungs Lord Sesshomaru was going to kill her he was really going to kill her. Soon she felt her back hit a tree branch that went through her stomach. Her eyes bulged out as she coughed up blood spraying it at her enemy. "You bastard" she sneered as her images began to collide with one another. Her colors where mixed up as she struggled to keep awake. But lost the battle that she was facing and soon a new shade of black engulfed her mind.  
  
The young Youki found herself alone in a dark room afraid as she gasped for air. "Why am I not dead?" she started. "Or am I? Am I really dead?" she questioned her words hitting the invisible walls around her. There she saw something someone very familiar. In fact there were two people. "Mother, Father!" she screamed and quickly ran towards them but they disappeared into the dark. "MOTHER, FATHER!!!" she screamed once more leaving an echo falling to her knees. "Why did you leave?" She questioned quietly to her own self. When she looked up again she saw her friends. There in front of her stood Inu yasha, Kikyo, Kaede, and Sesshomaru. The over joy female got up and ran towards them but stopped when she noticed their eyes. "What's wrong?" She questioned a bit scared but they didn't answer. "What's wrong with all of you?!?" she questioned once more taking a step back as they took a step forward. But backed up into an invisible black wall. There they stopped about 20 feet from her. 'What's wrong with them!?! Why cant they recognized why are they betraying me!?!' She yelled into her own mind. With that Kioshi saw Kikyo bring out her bow and arrow pointing it to her heart this made her eyes widen and quickly turned to run away till Sesshomaru's energy whip grasped itself around her neck. She struggled to open her eyes to see him what he was doing to her while Kikyo was ready to shoot. There she closed her eyes awaiting the end. But the end for her never came.  
When she opened her eyes again they where gone and someone new was approaching her. The woman was very beautiful. She too had long blue hair but her pink was at the tips of her hair. Her eyes where closed and around her revealed skin where cheetah markings. 'She's so beautiful!' She cried in her mind as she saw the cheetah tail. 'But I can't be seeing this. All cheetahs have been instinct for over 60 year I am the last one with cheetah blood running through my veins.' There in only a blink of an eye was the woman standing right in front of her then she began to open her eyes. "Kioshi?" she said longingly to the child. "I have missed you more then words can explain." Kioshi's eyes widened in confusion. "Mother?" she questioned staring into the other female's dark red eyes. She nodded and stared down to the child she had to leave long ago. "My child" she said with a smile that formed across her lips. "Mother where am I am I dead?" The older female shook her head and began in a quiet tone as if afraid to speak. "You are lost in you thoughts. You're lost in your world of fear." Kioshi looked at her with wonder then began. "But I never feared my friends trying to hurt me mother. Why did I see them trying to kill me? I mean I love them more then words can express." She said quietly looking down to her hands. The woman gave a gentle smile and put her right hand on her chin raising her face. "My dear those fears are implanted in your mind." Kioshi shook her head a bit not really understanding what she meant. "You see my daughter the only reason I am here is because I needed to tell you something. I needed to tell you things may not seem right from here on out. Before jumping to conclusions please I beg you to think about it. Think about the lies in this world my dear. Think what is true what is false someone is trying to deceive you." "But, but mother what do you-" she was cut off by the older female. "Think what is true what is false someone is trying to deceive you my dear." The cheetah demon gave a smile and kissed kioshi's cheek. "I love you my daughter." She whispered in her ear then soon dissolved back into the blackness of the room. Kioshi had tears streaming down each cheek she had left her again. "No" she began quietly. "MOTHER!"  
  
Kioshi quickly sat up in her bed beads of sweat dripping down her face. She breathed heavily but soon stopped. There at the end of the bed was a battered Alu. "Oh my goodness Alu!" She cried and flopped to the bottom of the bed forgetting about the pain she was in currently. "Alu" She said tears pouring out of the sides of her eyes as she hugged the sleeping wolf. "I am so sorry Alu I really am!" Alu moved her head slowly and stood up on the bed and began to lick kioshi's face. "Your ok." She said silently. "Of course she is." Came a male voice from the dark unknowing shadows. This startled the young girl quite a bit which caused Alu to bare her own teeth trying to threaten off the stranger. "Who are you?" She questioned the male voice as he walked out of the darkness.  
There she saw a man in a white baboon suit. Soon he began to the young child. "I am Naraku. I have brought you back to my castle after finding you impaled onto a tree branch." Kioshi gave a gasp and quickly called Alu off. "Why? Why did you help me?" she questioned him as he stared to her. "I thought it be the right thing to do" He said as he gave a light knowing smile from under his baboon fur. The teenage female then quickly examined herself to find her bottom half of her kimono on. Then her chest and stomach was put in bandage. "Who-?" she began but he had cut her off. "I bandaged you." He answered knowing her questions. Kioshi gave a gasp and quickly covered herself with her black kimono once again. Kioshi then began to open her mouth till he spoke. "Your wounds they should be healed." She gave a light confused look and began to stand up facing the wall to check as she let half of her kimono hit the floor. Slowly she undid the white bandages. "How can they be healed?" she questioned in her mind as she unwrapped the final layer of clothe. To her surprise it was healed it was only a scar. She touched her scar slowly examining her stomach trying to figure out how in the hell that could have healed that fast. She was a Youki yes but even that should have taken at least three to four days to heal. She gave a heavy sigh and put on her kimono once again. "Thank you Naraku-sama" She said giving a polite bow to her savor. He nodded his head lightly and began. "Come." Kioshi did as she was told but not without Alu following her quickly.  
"Where is he taking me?" She questioned in her head feeling like the castle was a maze of some kind. There he stopped and opened the doors to a dark open field. "You can practice your techniques out here." Kioshi looked to him confused and shook her head in refusal. "Oh I cant you already done many things for me I can not stay without doing anything in return." He looked to her. "An exchange." He began. "You stay in my castle if you do jobs for me." The female Youki looked to him a bit confused but there was hidden fear that laid on her face. "What kind of jobs?" She questioned not even sure if she wanted to know. He gave a sick twisted smile from beneath his original cloak and began. "You must destroy villages." Kioshi shook her head no. "I cant I absolutely can not! That's why youki's get a bad reputation because we must destroy everything! I can't I just can't." He gave a think smile and began to get under her skin figuring knowing what her hearts deepest desires. Her worst fear that he had implanted into her mind the previous night. "You have no place to go you alone and always will be. You have no friends they are happy you left. They are happy you left the castle." This made the young girl look up to him. "How did you know that!" she demanded. "How did you know I lived in a castle and left?!?" He smirked and gave a chuckle. "I know more about you then you know yourself." Kioshi shook her head. "No no you don't!" "Oh don't I? You fell in love with a Youki prince when you where nine. Had a hanyou as a friend. And left the castle when the father of the prince tried to kill you." He smirked as she held her head tears at the brim of her eyes. "They never wanted you there. They all hated you. Everyone that's has been in your life has not loved you. They all wished you where dead." There kioshi's mind over loaded with this information that was entering her own mind. "He is right" she said quietly and blacked out.  
  
Those words Naraku told her. He was right. Naraku was right he had to be. "They never loved me." she muttered in her sleep. "They all wanted me dead. They hated me and they always will. They wouldn't care if I died. They don't care about me or my family they never did." Kioshi was in a whorl of thoughts she didn't know what to think. The mans words seemed to fit they seemed right. Why else would Lord Sesshomaru try to kill her? Or why couldn't that Youki family helped her village when she was a young child. They knew how to use their own Youki powers. And they knew that something was going to happen but they didn't help. They didn't help only because they wanted to torture her more then she already was.  
The young mixed breed then awoke to her companion licking her face. "Alu he is right!" Kioshi cried and let tears fall from her face. "He is right they hate me!" Alu looked into her eyes as if knowing what she meant as if she had the same thoughts and the same feelings she had at that moment right there and then. "I have to stay here I have no place to go! They all hated me anyways" she said with a bit of furry in her eyes. "They wanted me dead!" she growled and punched the stone wall leaving a hole to the other room. She then quickly got up and began to move swiftly finding Naraku's scent. "Good morning." came a voice from behind her which caused her to jump a bit. "Naraku-sama I accept your offer in exchange of me living in you home I will destroy villages." He smirked underneath it all he knew he could get to her. She may have had the right thoughts on people but her life was so crazy she would believe any little lie presented. "Perfect."  
  
. Two months later .  
  
"You haven't died yet?" smirked the young youki standing in front of an old man struggling to keep alive. "Die" she said coldly and smashed his skull in with her foot. She then slowly scanned the area and found there was no one left in the village. There she gave a heavy sigh she hated herself more then words could express. "Come Alu" she said while tuning back to the woods. 'How can I enjoy this?' she questioned in her mind. Her stomach began to have the old feeling of feeling very sick. "How can I kill all those innocent people when I couldn't even look at a dead dear when father brought them home?" She questioned as she soon she arrived at the castle she resided in. It had been over two months since she made the offer with Naraku who taught her more then lord Sesshomaru ever had in the years she lived with him. Naraku taught her how to heal herself. Some different kinds of magic and she picked up the sword soon after as a hobby. Naraku wasn't that bad all the time. Only time she really despised him was when she had to destroy villages it scared her more then anything. Every time she did so her heart would skip a beat as if she was really truly enjoying killing others.  
"Kioshi." Came a familiar voice as she entered. Kioshi then slowly made her way towards his dark room and bowed before him. "Yes Naraku-sama." "You must destroy another village before night fall." "Yes Naraku-sama" she said with obedience waiting for the information about the village whereabouts. "The village is 30 miles north east from here" That made Kioshi gasp and completely forgot about respecting him. "But Naraku-sama! That village is only half of a mile away from the village the miko named Kikyo lives. She will kill me for sure." He growled a bit which made Kioshi bow her head to him once again not wanting to disrespect the only one who actually took her in when she was in need of a home. "Kikyo?" he trailed off. This made her looked at the man clocked in a white baboon fur wondering what was wrong. "You will live" he began which made Kioshi look at him intensively. "Yes Naraku-sama." She answered as she left the room. She gave a light sigh and began to walk back outside. Naraku wanted to destroy the village so it looked like she had to. There was no other choice. Kioshi now knew that he has complete control over her. He was very powerful indeed she didn't know much about him but his darkness frightened her to no end.  
When outside Alu followed pursuit of Kioshi lazily. Kioshi gave a smile to her companion. "Alu you don't have to come with me in fact please stay here you are tired and you haven't been feeling well. Go back inside and please stay girl." The wolf looked into kioshi's eyes then turned around and made its way back into the castle which made Kioshi smile to herself. "I got to go" she said to herself silently ten quickly took off running faster then about any being alive.  
'I am so sorry Kikyo!' Kioshi yelled in her mind when she was half way there. 'How can I do this to the village I, I cant' she thought as she stopped ready to head back to tell Naraku she refused to do this till a thought of Naraku's voice trailed in her mind. "They hate you. The villagers wanted you dead why don't you take your revenge on the village?' He repeated this made her eyes widen a bit. That place was her old home. They did treat her like an outcast. They even tried to kill her many times. "Ill do it" she growled to herself as her heart beat began to skip faster then before and her eyes began to get hot there she ran and ran as fast as she could move.  
"Ill kill them" she growled to herself as she looked over her old village. The village was full of young children mothers, fathers, and grandparents. She quickly ran down the slop but stop before hurting anyone. She had head something, something that scared her a bit there she stayed in the bushes as a man and a woman talked to each other.  
The woman was very nice looking she had long brown hair the swayed in the wind and a blue kimono on. Not being able to see her face she looked to the man when was turned to the woman. He had a light blue garments on. He had short black hair a dirty face and dark brown eyes. After taking in their features Kioshi began to listen to the two humans. "The miko" the woman began as a tear hit the dirt. "The miko? Do you mean Kikyo-sama?" Questioned the man. She nodded a bit as more tears began to flow. "The miko was killed this morning by that hanyou!" she yelled causing people to look at her. "The hanyou Inu yasha? He killed the priestess!" The woman nodded still crying a bit as a few other people joined the two and their conversation. "Naraku" she whispered and slowly made her way out of the bushes not making a sound.  
"Damn you Naraku!" She said out loud. "How could he? How could he turn them against each other?" Kioshi knew it was him there was no explanation for the last month. He had been saying something big was planed but he never told her what. He never told her what big thing he had planed. But now she knew. She knew he planed to kill her two best friends.  
She soon arrived to the castle and made her way inside. "NARAKU!?!" screamed the female. She got no answer and there she went inside his room without permission there he was sitting there still with his stupid white fur on his back. "Kioshi" he began. "You bastard!" She screamed as she approached him. "You fucking asshole! You killed them both! You killed both of them Naraku how could you!" There Kioshi punched him in the face causing him to hit the wall. "You fucker!" she screamed then kicked him. "Die Naraku!" Kioshi sneered as she put her foot on his throat keeping him from breathing. He struggled a bit till he completely stopped which gave Kioshi pleasure as she turned around to find Alu and leave.  
"Alu! Alu!" yelled the female but she never came. "Alu can't hear you." Came a voice she thought she never hear again. "Naraku! I killed you." He smirked as he approached her and she took a step back. "Get away from me Naraku" she warned but backed into a wall to afraid to attack to afraid to do anything. "You thought you would kill me that easy Kioshi." He laughed and grabbed onto her throat lifting her up off the ground as she gagged. "You're the one" she growled while kicking her feet in the mid air. "It was you! Not lord Sesshomaru it was you who tried to kill me that night! I didn't know it was you only because it was raining. You bastard how dare you!?!" She then winced a bit as he griped onto her throat tighter. So tight Kioshi could feel her bones began to break. "You figured out the secret" he growled. "Looks like we have to change that." He said with a smile then slammed her to the floor. "ALU!" Kioshi screamed but she didn't come. "Where is Alu!" Kioshi demanded. "She is fine after I erased her memory." "You what! You fucker! You will burn in a firry place!" She screamed as she moved her head refusing to let him erase her memory but stopped as she went numb. "What's happening?!?" She murmured not being able to move her mouth. "Your weak against magic." He said with a smile. "Perfect." There he came closer and closer to her. "No!" she struggled to scream but everything went blank.  
  
Kioshi awoke in silence she didn't know what to do what to think. She was in unfamiliar surroundings "where am I?" she questioned as she held her head. "Your Kioshi" came a deep voice that startled her. "Who are you!?!" She practically screamed to the man in the baboon fur as he approached. "You don't remember me?" He snickered now knowing she had lost her memories and now he could mold her into anything he wanted. "I am Naraku. Your lover." Kioshi jumped a bit and struggled to get out. "My. My lover?"  
  
. 30 years later. .  
  
Kioshi ran as fast as she could she was on a mission and that was to destroy a powerful Youki for some unknown reason. A grey wolf ran beside her hoping to help in some way which Kioshi smiled at. Alu was her wolfs name and when she was fourteen Naraku told her she had lost her memories and he was really her lover. For some strange unknown reason she had a feeling that was a lie or she had loved someone more then words could explain and that didn't include Naraku. There she soon stopped at a cave. Naraku wanted the body of this Youki for some strange reason. He had told her this Youki contained magic powers that would help him with his plan to become the strongest Youki ever. Kioshi never knew what that meant. Naraku may have told her about a plan something about taking every youki's powers so he will become the strongest. Kioshi had doubts in his plan but bit her tongue not really wanting to question his judgment. He had complete control over her with his magic he could hurt her more then anything. She had been looking for a way out for a long time but wasn't sure how.  
The female entered the cave and found a spider Youki talking with another Youki of some kind. There Kioshi realized who the other Youki was it was Yura the hair demon. She was very powerful indeed and she had met her on more the one occasion and they seemed to respect each other in some way or another. There the spider youki had long black hair four arms and four legs began to speak. "The dog demons" she began "The dog demons are going up in a fight against the cat youki's." "Really?" Yura spoke uninterested as she combed her skull hair. "A Youki named Sesshomaru Is their leader." There the name hit Kioshi like a pile of rocks "Sesshomaru" She whispered as thoughts and memories of a unfamiliar man entered her head. Kioshi screamed in torture as these memories entered she saw many different people she didn't recognize. Some human parents a man who looked exactly like the one named Sesshomaru a hanyou pinned to a tree and the priestess dead with a jewel in her hands.  
The youki's heard this and ran to the unfamiliar sound. There Yura looked amused. "Kioshi why are you here." There the young Youki calmed down as the memories began to slow. "I am here to kill her" Kioshi said annoyed still holding her head. Yura smiled a think smile and began "please do." This made the spider Youki look to her with disbelief. "But, but Yura!" she screamed. Kioshi smiled through her pain and cut her head off killing her instantly. "Thank you Yura." Kioshi smiled showing a few of her sharp teeth. She nodded as Kioshi grabbed the body of the Youki and left back for her original home. "What can this mean?"  
  
. Ten years later .  
  
Kioshi sat in her room not doing much. It seemed Naraku had no use for her anymore so he didn't send her out. Kioshi had a feeling he knew. He knew that she and Alu knew most of their past. Kioshi could remember a lot of her past now. She couldn't remember how her parents died or who were her female friend and her young sister. She remembered her romance with Sesshomaru. Even though she wasn't quiet sure how it all ended and how she ended up in that wretched place. She remembered Inu yasha they were best friends, and she even remembered when she had found Alu her one and only friend now. I am going to get out today Alu." Kioshi whispered to the animal. She wasn't sure where they were they would change homes every couple of months for some reason so she couldn't figure out where her home really was. "Are you ready to leave today girl?" the female youki questioned as she pulled out a small bottle that contain blood from Youki's she had killed who had magic powers and with at Naraku couldn't harm her for a long time. "Let's go" she whispered and quietly tipped out of the room.  
Kioshi was almost there the front door. She hadn't been out in over a year and she missed the sun light very much so. She slowly crept to the door to find three year old Kanna in front of it. "Kioshi-sama? Where are you going?" She spoke quietly to the point you couldn't even hear her. Kanna was a good girl along side with her sister Kagura when she was her age. Kagura always obeyed Naraku he had controlled her heart but still when Kagura was younger she use to obey her. Now she didn't. She and Kagura never talked they never met each other in over 5 years. Kioshi sighed and began to the child. "Kanna please I am going to leave you mustn't tell Naraku" Kioshi said knowing he was transformed that night and couldn't stop her. "If he demands to know and hurts you tell him that I have run away ok Kanna?" The girl nodded a bit with mirror in hand. "Good-bye." Kioshi whispered and quickly took off with Alu close behind her. "We're free"  
  
Present time  
  
Kioshi slowly slowed down as the ball of fire settled. She remembered Kanna finally did tell Naraku out of guilt. He had found her but his magic had no affect on her or Alu since she had the other Youki's blood. But now the blood was low and if hit a couple more times with magic all the Youki blood would be gone. She slowly made her way to a nearby tree tired of the way she felt. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be alive at the moment. There she heard thunder liven up the sky as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to deal with any of the crap she was put through. She could never do anything right. She couldn't even be a good friend to Inu yasha. 'I'm such a screw up' she said silently in her own mind. Soon the sky darkened as rain began to pour harder and harder hitting her face. "Did I do the wrong thing by telling Inu yasha?" she whispered to herself quietly. "Was it really worth losing a friend over?" She gave a light sigh as she sobbed out loud. "Why in the fuck did I have to go and do that for!" she screamed hitting the tree she was next to causing it to shack. Tears where flooded away with the tears of rain that splashed on her face. The only real evidence you could really tell she had been crying was her red eyes.  
There she was startled when she heard her name. "Kioshi" he purred at that moment she knew it was Naraku. There she quickly stood up getting in fighting position. "Show yourself you fucking hanyou!" she yelled. She gave a small smirk when he growled she knew she had hit a nerve someplace in his body. Soon he appeared fully in his white baboon fur rain hitting all around him. "It's been a long time Kioshi" he said while a smirked curled upon his lips. "What the fuck do you want?!?" She growled with annoyance. He gave a hard chuckle as he began. "You should know that already." He said as he moved closer to her. The female Youki stood still as he came closer and then stopped only inches away. He then began once more. "I have come to collect you to bring you back to where you belong." This stunned her a bit then looked up causing the rain to make rivers on her face. "This is my home" she warned as thunder crashed into the skies. She then growled with annoyance knowing he was amused with her answer. "Get away from me Naraku." She growled as he began to come closer to her. "This is not your home" he smirked as she backed up into the tree trunk not being able to move. "This place is not what you know Kioshi" he laughed. "All you know is killing." "Shut the fuck up!" she screamed as she covered her ears but this only made him pursue on. "You only killed in your life. All those innocent people you slaughtered and drank their blood." "No! No! No I didn't!" she screamed as her eyes where closed tight being able to see images of the young children and adults she had killed. She had drank their blood as Naraku instructed her to. "Oh but you did" he snickered. "No, no I didn't you tricked me! But now that I have found Inu yasha he will believe me" Naraku gave a heavy laugh. "Inu yasha he told you to leave" he said laughing while he approached her he loomed over her then got down on one knee and spoke into her ear lightly. "You're worthless." Kioshi growled lifted up her arm and swiftly cut of his head with her hand. "bastard." She said annoyed knowing he was using a puppet getting to her. "Ill kill you someday Naraku"  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading. Remember I don't need any comments on chapter 6 for you guys to get chapter 7. But I do need comments for this chapter Remember same rules apply I need 5 reviews before the next chapter but it will take longer to get out this time. 


	6. The First of the Last

A/N: Ok here is the A/N. I know this chapter sucks really bad! But I will post it anyway. And for those who actually read this please pay really close attention. Just because I hate this chapter you don't have to leave a comment to get the chapter update! cheers But! The thing is I won't update for 2-6 weeks! (Cause school starts soon sob!) But if I get 8 reviews. Yes eight I have upped the review/comments left before I update. Because quite frankly you ppl comment a lot! I mean I posted chapter 5 one day the next day I wake up and I have 5 comments on FAC and 3 other comments else where! So yeah! Now the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inu yasha or any other char. In this story. Besides Kioshi and Alu.  
  
Chapter six  
  
The first of the last  
  
A silver headed hanyou sat inside Kaede's hut trying to figure out why he had done that to Kioshi yesterday morning. 'How can I be so stupid?' he whispered quietly. 'How can I send her away like that?' Inu yasha growled at his stupidity and looked towards his hand still having traces of kioshi's flesh in his claws. 'I hurt her. How can I hurt her like that?' He had known he didn't put Kioshi in any physical pain but emotional. Kioshi had returned to him to help him. To make sure he would be safe when the time can he had to fight Naraku. Possibly without his Youki powers. Kioshi was just worried about him. She was worried about his health. "I should have never done that' He screamed out loud just as thunder hit the clouds like the previous night.  
Inu yasha then was pulled from his thoughts as a black haired girl entered the hut. "Inu yasha?" she whispered as she approached the hanyou. She knew very well that Inu yasha felt horrible. He had not said a word to anyone but himself since he sent Kioshi away for good. "Are you ok?" Inu yasha didn't move or speak her name but watched the fire crackle in front of him. "Inu yasha? Why don't you go and bring her back? I know you want to. I know you-" She was then cut of by Inu yasha who spoke to her the first time in about a day. "I can't" he answered. Kagome looked to him a bit confused of why he couldn't go find her and apologize. "Inu yasha why not?!? You have to or you will never see her again!" Inu yasha growled a bit she knew everything he had felt at the moment. "Leave it alone Kagome." he said quietly as he got up. Kagome looked to him a bit worried and tried to read his eyes but they where covered by his silver hair. She gave a sad sigh as he walked past her into the rain.  
The female Youki exterminator and the monk entered the hut as Inu yasha stepped out for a bit. "How is he feeling Kagome-chan?" The other female questioned worried for the hanyou. "Not good Sango. He won't apologize to her. If he keeps this up I feel he will lose a strong relationship." The monk soon stepped into the conversation as the females sat down by the fire warming up. "Do any of you know why Inu yasha is so mad at Kioshi?" He questioned. They shook their head in a no motion. He gave a sigh if they knew why Inu yasha was so mad they might be able to fix it.  
"There is no way you can fix it." Came a voice that startled them all. "Kaede." They let out in union. The older woman walked into her hut and also sat by the fire. "I know you all want to help Inu yasha but there is no way." "But why not Kaede?" questioned Kagome. "Those two are the most stubborn people there are. Kioshi won't talk to Inu yasha unless he apologizes to her." Kagome sat there for a moment and got up and headed to the front of the hut ready to leave. "Kagome where you going?" questioned Miroku who stood up along with Sango. "I am going to find Kioshi and bring her back here." Kagome said as she stepped out of the door till a hand grabbed her. Kagome looked over to find Kaede holding onto her shoulder. "Kaede what are you doing? Don't you want Kioshi back also? Well I can help." Kaede shook her head no and began. "You mustn't meddle into their affairs. Especially if it involves Kioshi. She likes things privet she doesn't like it when people try to help the situation. Many times when Kikyo and Kioshi got in a fight Inu yasha would try to help but that would only lead them to a bigger fight. So please leave both Inu yasha and Kioshi alone they will be able to figure it out on their own." Kagome looked to Kaede and eyeballed her as she spoke. She then gave a light sigh. She had to be right. Kaede had known both of them longer then she did. So she must have known what she was talking about. "Ok Kaede." Kagome said as she stepped back into the hut. "But Kaede" Sango began. "If we don't try to help out then how long will it take to get them to apologize to each other?" Kaede gave a light sigh and began. "I am not sure these two are the most stubborn people there are. To get them to apologize to each other it could take a couple of days, to a couple of months." Kagome gave a sad sigh. She didn't want Inu yasha and Kioshi be mad at each other for that long. 'Inu yasha' Kagome thought in her mind. 'Please ask Kioshi for forgiveness.'  
  
'Why did I have to be such a jerk?' Inu yasha questioned in his mind as thunder crashed into the clouds above. "Why can't I keep control of my anger? She was my best friend.' Inu yasha closed his eyes still being able to hear her last words to him "I am sorry Inu yasha but for you to know I still love you. You will always be my best friend and I will never forget you. "Kioshi" he whispered out loud to himself. "She loves me. She wanted to be my friend. Damn it!" He screamed and hit the ground causing a small crater. "Damn me" he said out loud. Inu yasha closed his eyes once more remembering a fight that involved Kioshi and himself. The fight they had was stupid indeed he could barely remember what it was about. Even though the fight was stupid it was a very messy fight. In fact it was the last fight either of them ever got into. Inu yasha opened his eyes once more to see the rain die down a bit to sprinkles. "Kioshi." he said out loud as he watched some tears of weather hit the water causing ripples. "I'm sorry"  
  
A young silver headed teenage boy ran after his long time friend as fast as he could. "Kioshi wait up damn it! You run to fast." "Come on Inu yasha hurry up!" She yelled without looking back to him. "Damn can you wait for five minutes?" Kioshi gave a sigh and stopped to wait for him to catch up. "Thanks" he said while panting a bit. "Inu yasha! Kikyo is going to be there and you are going to be late!" Inu yasha gave a sigh then quickly took off leaving her behind. "Stupid!" She laughed as she quickly took off after him and quickly caught up. "Why'd you do that for Inu yasha?" Questioned the female Youki who just turned fourteen the week before. "You already caught up?!?" he said in surprise. "Sure did Inu yasha!" she laughed and passed him up. 'Kioshi' he growled in his mind.  
Kioshi then quickly reached the water and quickly stopped. "Inu yasha!" She called hearing an echo of herself. "Hey Kioshi" Said the boy with dog ears. "Where's Kikyo?" He questioned. Kioshi looked about and then began. "Maybe she will be a bit late." Kioshi said uneasy with a smile crossing her lips as she stared at something behind Inu yasha. Kioshi smiled when Kikyo appeared from the tree branch. "Should I do it now?" Kikyo mouthed to Kioshi who shook her head no. "Why you shacking your head Kioshi?" Inu yasha questioned a bit confused. Kioshi gave a surprised smile. "Uh I was shacking my head because hair was in my face?" Inu yasha looked a bit confused with the answer he received but didn't question her. She was always up to weird things ever since day one. "Ok Kioshi. Um do you see Kikyo anyplace?" The male hanyou questioned as he looked to the young teen who was gesturing no with her hands. "What's back there Kioshi?" He questioned and turned his head but saw nothing which gave Kioshi a sigh of relief. "Nothing." She said quickly "there was a beautiful blue bird but it flew away." "Uh Kioshi?" he questioned. "Huh?" "There are no blue birds around here." "Oh yeah" Said the female Youki who was paying no attention to what he just said. "Kioshi why are-" he was then cut off by Kioshi. "Now!" she yelled. Inu yasha looked confused till he heard footsteps running towards him from behind.  
He then quickly turned around and there he saw Kikyo only a few inches away. He quickly looked towards the river. He knew exactly what they had planed now. They where planning to get him to go swimming since he didn't join them the previous week for kioshi's birthday. Even Sesshomaru joined Kioshi after Kikyo left which really puzzled him. There  
Inu yasha quickly regained control of his thoughts and moved out of the way barely in time. But there was not enough time for Kikyo to stop. "Ah!" screamed the teenage human and fell into the water. Inu yasha stood there laughing. "Ha! You thought you could trick- Ah! ME!" He screamed as he fell into the water. "Yup we tricked you." Kioshi laughed as did Kikyo. "Oh yeah." Inu yasha growled and grabbed hold of one of kioshi's ankles and pulled her into the water.  
The three good friends laughed as Alu ran up to them but ended up sitting on the bank to stay dry. "Alu" Kioshi began grabbing hold of the wolfs attention. "Get us some towels." Soon the wolf took off towards the castle. Kioshi looked over to the woods when she heard a crack. "What was that!?!" Inu yasha growled as he floated in the water. Kioshi then looked to Kikyo who nodded her head. "Ill go check Inu yasha." Kioshi said with a smile as she got out of the water. "Are you sure Kioshi? I can do it." Kioshi gave a thoughtful smile and then began. "No please let me. Besides I haven't gotten into any really good fights yet. And if I need your help ill call." Inu yasha nodded satisfied with her answer as she watched her disappear in the shrubbery.  
"Why has she been so secretive for the last month?" questioned Inu yasha as Alu appeared with four towels in her mouth. "She is growing up Inu yasha. She is going to have secrets that she doesn't want to tell you about." Answered Kikyo trying to comfort the hanyou. "Yes but did I keep any secrets from her? Did I try to be different?" Kikyo began and laughed "Yes Inu yasha. You did keep secrets from Kioshi especially after she made us be with each other. Which was a good idea." Inu yasha gave a light smile with a blush that crossed his face. This made Kikyo laugh as she put the towel around herself. "Inu yasha I have to go for today the villagers need me. It's almost night fall." Inu yasha nodded his head as Kikyo picked up her bow and arrow's. "Bye Inu yasha." she said longingly and walked away. "Bye Kikyo." he waved watching her to disappear into the forest of night.  
Inu yasha then gave a light sigh and walked up to the top of the water fall then sat. "Why it is Kioshi is trying to be so secretive. Does she not trust me?" "Inu yasha?" questioned a familiar voice. "Kioshi!" He said a bit surprised. "Is there something wrong?" Inu yasha gave a growl he couldn't take it anymore how come she was acting that way. 'Why?" Kioshi gave him a questioning look as he stood up to be her height. "Why what-?" She was cut off by Inu yasha who raised his voice. "Why are you keeping secrets from me!?!" Kioshi backed up a bit. He was really mad at her. He was mad because he didn't know every little piece of her life. "Why? What do you mean why Inu yasha?" She said trying to stay calm. "You use to tell me everything Kioshi when we where kids. And now when you need to tell someone something you go to Kikyo or even tell Kaede it feels like we are not even family anymore." The female Youki gave a growled. How dare he question her judgment? It was none of his business anyway. "Inu yasha if you haven"t noticed me and you are not blood related so there for there is no way we are family!" She screamed at Inu yasha's face. Kioshi then bit her tongue did she really say that? Did she really say that they where not really family. Inu yasha growled a bit. "You're right why should I care about you? Why should I treat you like family?" Kioshi glared at him with stone eyes that she picked up from Sesshomaru. "If you ever need help don't look to me!" He growled. "I don't want your help!" She called after him as he stormed away into the black forest.  
'How could she!?!' Inu yasha yelled in his mind. His father had done everything to make her feel like family and she didn't feel like she was. Inu yasha was then pulled out from his thoughts by hearing something in the woods.  
There he quickly entered then and tackled the first thing he saw. "Kikyo." he let out when he realized who it was. "What was that about Inu yasha?" He then quickly got up and helped her up also. "Inu yasha what's wrong?" Kikyo question knowing there was something wrong with him. Inu yasha would never mistake her as a Youki before. So the only explanation was his mind had to be elsewhere. "Kioshi." he began enraged. Kikyo looked to him. His eyes seemed to be hurt and she knew what had happened. Kioshi always told her how much she loved Inu yasha and his family. But she knew she could never be one of them. 'She must have told him she didn't feel like family' she thought in her mind. 'But how come she would never come out with something like that.' "What about Kioshi?" questioned the female woman. "I confronted her about how come she was keeping secrets from me." This sentence almost made kikyo's eyes widen a bit. "Why did you do that Inu yasha? A girl's privet life is the most important thing she has." "But Kioshi it seems-" Kikyo sighed and decided to help him out. "Please ask for her forgiveness." Inu yasha growled. He didn't care if her personal life was the most important thing to her. It was an insult to say she didn't feel like family when she had lived in their house for all those years. "No I will not. She has insulted my family so I refuse." Kikyo sighed and turned around to leave. "Bye Inu yasha" "Wait Kikyo!" he called after her but she didn't stop. "Damn" he whispered out loud as he began to walk once more.  
Inu yasha had begun down the dirt road to his house getting madder at the thought of how Kioshi was acting. "Why does she act that way?" Inu yasha questioned out loud as he walked into his home. "Inu yasha come in here." A voice roared in the first room to the right. Inu yasha quickly walked into the room where Sesshomaru was sitting across from their father. "Yes father." He answered. "Where is Kioshi? She should be able to hear this also." "Kioshi?" He questioned to his father who didn't look amused with his answer. "I don't know last time I saw her she was by the river." Soon his father took his attention off of him to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. Go find Kioshi and bring her back here I have big news." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but did as he was told and left the house. "Inu yasha why don't you know where Kioshi is? You two are always attached at the hip." The teen rolled his eyes and fell on the chair. "Inu yasha." his farther warned. "We got in a fight" Inu yasha mumbled under his breathe.  
Soon after Kioshi and Sesshomaru entered the room. Sesshomaru seemed to glare at inu yasha more then usual. Inu yasha then looked intensely at the laced hands between the male and the female till they both let go. "Sit down Kioshi you are part of the family also so I want you to hear this." She gave a sigh and sat down in the chair next to Inu yasha who was looking at her as if she had done something completely wrong. "Kioshi." this got her attention. "Inu yasha" he began. "Since its only a matter of eleven months till Sesshomaru's wedding we are going to have a celebration." Inu yasha sat in silence as Kioshi looked to Sesshomaru for answers that she did not receive. "And I want both of you to be part of it." "What kind of celebration sir?" questioned Kioshi. "We will have Aki's family come to our house eat and discuss the preparations. They are very pleased Sesshomaru chose her." "When is it?" The female questioned. The father of the groom gave a smile and began. "Tomorrow night." Kioshi gave a sigh and nodded her head. "Kioshi don't want to be part of it." Inu yasha let out boldly which caught both Kioshi and his father off guard. "What does he mean?" Questioned lord Sesshomaru as he arose to be taller then the female Youki. "She doesn't feel like part of the family father." He answered for her. "Is this true?" he questioned her. She gave a sigh. "I am sorry sir but it is true." She answered quietly. "Kioshi ill have a talk with you in a minute but for now id like to speak to Inu yasha alone." "But father-!" Inu yasha was then cut off. "Now go." Kioshi bowed her head in respect as lord Sesshomaru turned around to Inu yasha. She then quickly grabbed hold of the eldest son's hand which made Inu yasha yelp in surprise.  
"Inu yasha" his father began in an exasperated tone of voice. "Why must you say things about Kioshi?" "But father it is true! She told me when we where outside that's how we got into a fight." "My son I know you are telling the truth." "If you know I am telling the truth then why are you questioning me like I did something wrong?" Questioned the teenager. "Inu yasha do you remember when you two first met?" Inu yasha nodded his head a bit. He remembered they really hit it off then something happened to her parents. Kioshi had asked him to push it to as far back into his mind as he could. So he agreed and now he can barely remembered what happened. "You remember her parents where killed." Inu yasha sat there for a moment but didn't answer. "It's around the time her parents died long ago. At her age she needs a female figure and she has no one. So that's why she might be saying such things." Inu yasha looked to him and nodded his head slightly. "Now go get Kioshi I need to talk to her next." His father instructed. "Fine." Inu yasha answered annoyed as he got up and crossed his arms.  
"A female figure?" he questioned. It seemed it had some logic to it but she still didn't have right to say something like that about his family. "Where is she?" He asked annoyed as she made his way the stairs to her room. He soon let go of the banister and raised his hand to knock on the door till he heard her talk. "How come you didn't tell me?" She questioned someone as she opened her balcony door and stepped out for a bit. Immediately after there were larger footsteps following her. "I didn't tell you because you over react." Came a voice that belonged to his older brother which confused Inu yasha. 'Why is Sesshomaru in there?' Inu yasha questioned in his mind. There Inu yasha's hand slowly crept to the door knob till a voice came out of no place. "What are you doing?" Inu yasha bit his tongue before he could scream and turned around to see his father. "Father! Uh what's wrong?" "Kioshi? Where is she Inu yasha?" "Umm I was about to get her." His father growled with annoyance as he pushed Inu yasha aside and walked into kioshi's room. "Kioshi?" He questioned. Inu yasha closed his eyes but didn't hear anything that's when he entered the room. "Kioshi come down stairs I need to talk to you about what Inu yasha said." Kioshi sat on her bed when she looked to Inu yasha and gave him a death glare. "Yes sir?" she answered obediently. The man gave a smile walked out the room with Inu yasha then closed the door behind him. Inu yasha watched his father walk down the stairs till he was out of sight there he quickly put his ear to the door and listened. "Get out from under my bed." Kioshi laughed. "That was to close I don't think we should meet in my room anymore." Inu yasha heard her coming closer to the door and quickly took off down the stairs as she opened it. "Is it just my imagination or is she really-?" Inu yasha stopped himself. There was no way Sesshomaru would commit to Kioshi never. Soon Kioshi reached the bottom of the stairs and glared at Inu yasha. "Kioshi come here." She did as she was told and shut the door behind her as Inu yasha walked away into the dinning room to find Sesshomaru sitting in his place at the table. "Hanyou" he said annoyed. Inu yasha didn't answer but kept to himself and walked passed him. For the last month Sesshomaru hadn't even tried to pester him but he wasn't going to complain. It was kind of nice of him to be quiet for a change.  
Inu yasha then walked into another room where there was a bed and a dresser. He gave a sigh and flopped down on the bed. He couldn't believe Kioshi it was all her fault for getting them into a fight. All she had to do was to tell him her deepest darkest secrets. Kioshi"  
  
. Next day .  
  
Inu yasha slowly awoke when Kioshi entered his room. He could tell she was still pissed at him. And he knew she knew that he too was pissed off. "Lord Sesshomaru wants you Inu yasha." She said in an annoyed tone then exited the room.  
Inu yasha growled in annoyance and put his feet to the cold ground. He shook his head in attempt to shack the sleepiness from his eyes. "What could he want now?" Inu yasha questioned as he dragged his body up. There Inu yasha slowly made his way out of his unlighted room. He shield his eyes from the light of the dinning room where his father sat.  
"Sit Inu yasha" he began. "You will not be able to attend the celebration." Inu yasha looked up at him confused and a thought hit him. The new moon. The new moon was that night. Inu yasha didn't really care about Sesshomaru and his fiancé but his father didn't want him to attend out of shame. "It's because my human form isn't it father?" Questioned the teenager quietly. He heard the older man give a heavy sigh and start to tap his figures on the large dining room table. "Inu yasha tonight you must stay out of sight." Inu yasha growled and pushed his seat back in an angry motion and left out of the front door.  
"Why is father so ashamed of me?" Inu yasha questioned in his mind. "Inu yasha?" He heard a voice he had come to love. "Kikyo?" he said then turned around. "What's wrong?" She questioned as Kaede stood by her side carrying pale of water. Inu yasha walked over to Kikyo and they began to walk to the hut. There was silence no one spoke a word but for Kaede who was pointing out the butterflies around.  
Kikyo entered the hut first then Inu yasha. Kaede decided it would be best if was outside playing. "Now Inu yasha what is wrong." Kikyo questioned in a concerned tone. Inu yasha growled a bit. "Father. He is ashamed of me being a hanyou." Kikyo looked to him sadly. Inu yasha was so nice to everyone if you got close to him. Kioshi and herself were one of the lucky ones that got to become immediate friends with Inu yasha before he closed his heart to everyone but his two closest friends. "Father is having a celebration tonight with Sesshomaru's wife to be. He is even including Kioshi. But he doesn't want to include his own blood because I am only half." Kikyo looked to him and hugged him lightly which surprised Inu yasha a bit. "Don't worry Inu yasha your fine the way you are." Inu yasha nodded lightly as the sun was falling down behind large mountains. "I guess I should be going." Kikyo nodded her head as Inu yasha kissed her cheek lightly. "Be careful Inu yasha." She whispered as he exited the hut.  
Inu yasha made his way into the castle and walked down the hall. There he saw Kioshi. His long time best friend looked beautiful. She had a long black dress that hugged her skin. She had a nice black necklace along with the dress. Her hair was up in a bun so you would be able to see her grey eyes. He had never seen her look so nice before. Kioshi didn't say anything to him and passed him which made him sigh. He slowly went into his room of darkness and sat there until the change would come over him. The sun then went down as his Youki face disappeared and his human side reappeared.  
Inu yasha opened his eyes when he heard a loud knock come to the front door. Then some chatter back and forth from his father. "This is Kioshi she is like a daughter to me" "it's a pleasure to meet you." She said happily. Inu yasha could hear Sesshomaru come down the stairs and a loud scream escape a woman's voice. "Sesshomaru it's been a month already how have you been?" Sesshomaru didn't answer but walked away. "Well shall we sit for dinner?" his father questioned as they all agreed.  
Inu yasha then could hear foot steps from outside his door sitting for dinner. "Lord Sesshomaru?" came kioshi's voice. "Yes?" he answered. "Where is Inu yasha?" Inu yasha gave a look that surprised him more then anything. She actually cared for him? She wanted to know where he was. Even though they where fighting. "He is not feeling well and he is in his room." "Ah oh" she answered. Soon all you could hear was clanging of champagne glasses and the forks hitting the glass plate. Inu yasha focused on the smell and it did smell really good till someone opening the door startled him. "Who's there?" slowly a light from a candle flickered on. There in front of him he saw kioshi's face with three plates of food in her hands. "Kioshi? Why are you in here?" He said trying to sound tough. Kioshi only smiled and walked towards his bed. "I barely remembered that tonight you changed. When lord Sesshomaru said you where sick I knew it was a lie. So I came in here and brought you food." He smiled a bit softened from her kindness. "You know Kioshi you look really nice tonight." Kioshi smiled and thanked him with a nod. "Lord Sesshomaru picked it out." She said with a sigh. "I myself don't like it." "Are you going back out there to eat?" Kioshi shook her head. "I like the company in here" he smiled a bit and took her in his arms for a hug which surprised the young female. "Thank you he whispered." "Just remember Inu yasha you will always be my best friend and I love your more then anything else on the planet." Inu yasha gave a light smile as Kioshi kissed him cheek. 'Kioshi.'  
  
.Present.  
  
"Kioshi." Inu yasha mumbled as he awoke. He had found a blanket that covered him. Kagome must have been there while he was sleeping. "That was the first fight we had. And it was the last until now." He said to himself silently. He really missed Kioshi he couldn't believe she was gone for good. He loved that memory of her he cherished it. But after she disappeared he pushed it as far back into his mind as he could. Inu yasha then slowly got up and left the blanket on the wet grass. 'Kioshi.' he thought in his mind on his way to Kaede's hut. 'I am sorry.'  
"We are going." Inu yasha interrupted the group that were talking amongst themselves. "You're going to apologize to Kioshi!?!" Kagome said overjoyed. Inu yasha growled and began. "We must find the shards." Kagome looked to him for some kind of answer. "But Inu yash-?" she was then cut off by a hand falling upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Miroku who shook his head no. Kagome gave a sigh and closed her mouth. "Lets go." Inu yasha said as he turned around. 'Why won't he ask for her forgiveness?' Kagome questioned in her mind. 'Inu yasha.'  
  
A/N: remember before I update I need either 8 comments or you have to wait anywhere from 2 weeks or till six weeks its your ppl's choice. Also if there are question marks instead of the proper punctuation (SP?) please leave a comment in my profile!


	7. A life for a life

A/N: Wow I can't even believe that I made it this far! I mean chapter seven hellz yeah! Who else thinks this is great besides me!?! hears crickets Ahem! I guess no one...Heh. Ok now for real now! Id like to thank all my loyal readers! Ok I guess I should do the disclaimer! Well here it is DISCLAIMER: Inu yasha or any other of the char. Do not belong to me. Why? Because I am 15 and no money moron! Ok the only real char. That belong to me is Alu and Kioshi! Happy reading all!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A life for a life.  
  
Kioshi looked to the sky. She had been up for the last few hours thinking about Inu yasha and all the good times he and she had. 'Inu yasha do you really hate me?' she questioned in her mind. She had a feeling she knew the answer though. And she hated the answer that she was receiving from her mind. The female couldn't help what she felt at the moment.  
She missed Inu yasha no matter how much he hated her. 'You bitch!' His voice rang through her ears. Kioshi put her head down in shame. "I have really done wrong." She murmured quietly to herself as the rain dripped from the leafs of the tree. "Inu yasha. What have I done why do you hate me so?" She gave a moan and took out blood she took from all those Youki. "It's low." she quietly said. "If Naraku or any other Youki attacks me with magic I am screwed." She stopped abruptly then began again. "Maybe it would be all for the best." She closed her eyes as she put her head to the bark of the tree. Was it really impossible to patch things up with Inu yasha? They fought only once before and then never again. It had to be impossible to make up with him. He should have known how much she loved him. He was her best friend. Why couldn't he look past what she had done? She had known it was horrible she had teamed up with Naraku. But it wasn't like she had a choice. He wanted her there and either way she would have to stay. Even when she was young and if by some chance she could have remembered what happened she still would have had to stay since she had no place to go. And Naraku's magic could have killed her in one blow. "Bastard." She sneered through her teeth. "You ruined my life!" She screamed as she opened her eyes fresh salty water running down her cheek.  
Kioshi slowly brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She began to sob a bit louder then before. Everything they had gone through together for what? Just memories because of how childish she was back then. Kioshi slowly brought her hands to her face and cried in them. All the youki wanted to do was sit and cry that was it. She wanted to get all the memories she had about everyone she had ever met to get out of her mind. She wanted to die she didn't want to be around anymore. Maybe she should try to kill herself. All these thoughts ran through kioshi's mind all at once. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew she had to find Sesshomaru as fast as she could no matter what Inu yasha did to her emotions. Regardless from this determination tears still fell upon the palms of her hands.  
Kioshi then slowly lifted her head from her hands. She had a feeling someone was watching her. She slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes and in front of her she saw a young child approaching. The young girl as wearing a checkered yellow and orange kimono. "Are you ok?" She questioned as she got closer. Kioshi didn't answer even when the girl sat across from her. "I am Rin." She then had a smile appeared on her lips. Kioshi gave a light grin to the young child. "Rin." Kioshi began. "I am Kioshi." The girl smiled bigger. "Kioshi-sama." Kioshi shook her head. "No please just Kioshi." The child looked a bit puzzled. All her life she had been told to always address someone respectfully. "Why where you crying?" She questioned finally. "I have many reasons to cry my child." Kioshi said while having her attention focused on a cloud above. "Like why?" Kioshi smiled a bit at the girl's curiosity. "My heart. It doesn't hold light anymore. In my heart its dark and grey I have no one anymore." The child gave a sad look. "I can be your friend." Kioshi smiled a bit. She had always enjoyed taking care of children. She had loved children more then anything in life. Kioshi nodded and began to get up. "What's that on your neck?" The child said abruptly. Kioshi felt her neck and felt the indention. 'I mustn't have put my cape on tight enough to cover that horrible wretched thing.' "That my dear." Kioshi began as she walked. "That is the indention of something that happened to me long ago." The girl looked to her a bit sadden. "Does it hurt?" She wondered. "Only when I remember where I got it from." Kioshi replied as she got up and walked past the young child.  
The young girl gave a smile and chased after her new found friend. "You're a Youki?" She smiled as she admired the woman's tail. Kioshi smirked as she made her way to the river and got down on her knees. "That I am my child." The girl sat along with Kioshi staring at the tail wanting to touch it more then anything else in the world. "If you really want to pat it you may. I don't mind." The girl looked up to Kioshi with big eyes then slowly patted the her tail.  
Kioshi then cupped her hands together and put them in the river. "Say Rin have you ever seen a real wolf?" The girl nodded and began. "I was killed and brought back to life by my savior." Kioshi smiled. "Are you afraid of them?" The girl nodded slightly which caused Kioshi to sigh. "You see Rin I have a wolf. And I want to call her over so you can meet her would you mind?" The young girl gave an uneasy smile but nodded lightly. "Thank you" Kioshi said then splashed her face with water. "Much better" Kioshi murmured to herself happily. "Alu!" The Youki called out to her old friend.  
The girl looked around a bit scared waiting for the wolf. "Don't worry Rin. Alu will only attack someone if I tell her to. And I promise I will never do something like that to any of my friends." The child gave a huge smile to the woman facing the water. "Alu." Kioshi began as she turned around. "What took you so long?" Alu slowly approached from behind the young child and walked to Kioshi. "Alu this is Rin. She is a good child so make sure she is safe." The wolf panted a bit but then walked up to the child who had her eyes closed. The grey wolf looked back to her companion who nodded to her. The wolf then licked the child's face which caused the child to open her eyes. "She is nice?" She then began to pat the wolfs head. "Yes Alu is very nice. And now that you made friends with her she will watch over you." The girl giggled when Alu knocked her down licking her face.  
Kioshi watched with happiness as a tear ran down her cheek. That child reminded her of herself when she was her age. And Alu she was acting happy not sad and quiet like she usually was. "Kioshi-sama?" This pulled her out of her thoughts as she wiped away a tear of happiness off of her cheek. "Are you still sad?" Kioshi shook her head no and began. "I have had Alu since she was a puppy. But for a long time I have never seen her this happy. In fact when I was your age you remind me of well me." The girl gave a bright smile and began "really? I do?" The Youki nodded. "When I was a child I was so care free. That is till my parents were killed I didn't talk for eight months." The girl gave a smile and looked to her feet. "My parents died too. After that I never talked. But when I was saved I knew I might have a good life and I knew that I could trust my savior." Kioshi looked to the young child. 'Who is this savior she is always talking about?' She questioned in her mind but was pulled from her thoughts when a scream hit her ears.  
Kioshi quickly turned around to face a giant snake that was at least forty feet tall. "Kioshi-sama!" cried the young child. Kioshi quickly looked to her then the snake that took a dive for the young girl. "Alu!" She called. The wolf quickly responded by tackling the child before the snake could get her. The snake then hit the ground as Kioshi slowly made her way towered it. Soon it got up slithering up to the child and the wolf who was growling fiercely. But then the snake collapsed. "What happened?" The young girl questioned as she opened her eyes. "Kioshi-sama!" The child screamed when she saw her older friend had killed the monster. Rin the quickly ran to the woman's side and hugged her leg. "You saved me Kioshi-sama!" The female Youki smiled a bit as she looked towards the girl but something caught her eye. There she saw some kind of shard on the floor. "What's this?" she then bent down to pick it up. "It's a jewel." She said out loud then saw it was not just a jewel. "It's a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" The child looked to her older friend a bit confused. "Shikon Jewel?" she repeated slowly. Kioshi nodded her head in a yes motion and decided to tell the child about it. "The Shikon Jewel is very powerful. It was made in a far off village long ago. You see when I was a child my best friend Kikyo was assigned to look after it. Kikyo was a very powerful miko but died because of the jewel. The jewel is so powerful it could turn a hanyou into a full demon of a full human. "Kioshi-sama!" The girl said in amazement till she heard a familiar voice.  
"Rin who is this?" Kioshi quickly turned around as Alu stood in front of her and the child baring its teeth in order to protect them. "Jaken-Sama!" The child cried and ran over to the small demon. The demon had brown garments on his green skin and his walking staff had two heads of a man and a woman. "Alu stop for now. The Rin seems to know that youki." Alu did as commanded and backed away. "Jaken-sama! This is Kioshi! She is a Youki also." Jaken growled a bit and his staff spit fire when he hit the ground with it. He laughed with pleasure as little Rin cried for Kioshi. "Kioshi-sama!!!" "I am fine Rin" Kioshi said behind them with a smile on her lips. "Kioshi-Sama! How did you move that fast?" Kioshi laughed a bit and began. "I am part cheetah Youki." Rin gave a smile as Jaken just turned around. "How did you?" He said a bit annoyed. "I should have warned you I am one of the fastest youki's alive." "Kioshi-sama!" Kioshi then took her attention off of the male youki and looked to the human. "Yes?" "Umm can you meet my savior?" Kioshi smiled but looked to the ground. "I am sorry Rin but I have to be some place." She then got up and turned around to walk away. "Wait Kioshi-sama!" yelled the child running up to her. "Can you come back again?" Kioshi looked to her and softened her hard confused eyes. "I will. How about tomorrow?" The child's face brightened. "Tomorrow!?! Promise?" Kioshi nodded her head then began. "Here take my cape for collateral so ill have to come back." The child gave a big smile after Kioshi finished tying the cape around her neck fully exposing the indention of the hand on her throat. "Thank you Kioshi-sama!" yelled little Rin twirling around in circles as the wind filled her cape. "Ill see you tomorrow Rin my child." Rin nodded and motioned Kioshi to bend down to her height. "Yes Rin?" She questioned. "Please come back." she whispered in kioshi's ear then hugged her lightly. "That I will." Kioshi whispered back as the child let go. "Good-bye Kioshi-sama!" Kioshi turned away as she walked into the darkness of the woods.  
"Alu." Kioshi said suddenly as they walked. "Go with Rin for now and watch over her but keep out of sight." The wolf looked up to her as they walked. "Don't worry about me I am just going to the village I will be fine." The wolf looked to her then turned around and ran back into the forest the just had came from.  
The female walked alone and gave a large sigh. That child reminded her of the children she had killed many years ago. But more in particular a child she was very fond of. This child was her savior. To her this child was a hero her hero. She missed the child more then words could ever explain. Kioshi then was soon pulled from her thoughts as she entered a village where children from the age's ten to twelve surrounded her with a bunch of hugs. "Kioshi-sama!" The smallest cried. The child who called her name was about four years old. She had short hair and a tattered kimono on. "Chika!" Kioshi cried and lifted the child above her head. "Kioshi-sama?" said one of the older children. "Yes Haruki?" Kioshi questioned the young man. "Can you tell us stories of what you have been doing?" Kioshi smiled as all the children began to cheer her on. "Yeah please tell us a story!" a couple cried. "I promise I will before I leave children but right now I have to talk to the elders." The children gave a disappointed sigh as Kioshi put down Chika. "Now where are they?" The oldest being twelve volunteered to show Kioshi.  
Slowly they walked through the town till they reached a hut. "They are in here." He said with a smile as Kioshi walked in the hut. "Kioshi." let out one of the younger woman. This woman seemed to be about thirty years of age with long black hair and a red kimono on. "Why has it taken so long to return this time?" She questioned "I am very sorry Hana. I didn't think id be gone for this long but I found one of them." Their faces all brightened. "So you might be able to save yourself?" questioned one of the older males. "Yes I might be able to stay alive." She answered. Kioshi the quickly scanned the hut and found someone was missing. "Where is Gin?" Kioshi questioned. They all looked down to their feet and began. "She was killed right after you left the last time you where here." Let out an older man. "Killed?" Kioshi questioned and fell to her knees. Gin was one of the oldest females in the village. And it was her who convinced every single villager to give her another chance after she had done wrong to their village so many times. "it was him wasn't it?" questioned Kioshi. A few then nodded their heads knowing who she was speaking of. She was talking about Naraku. But Kioshi was usually there to protect them from him but not that time she wasn't able to. "Why don't you go to your hut and think this over." Kioshi then looked to them and nodded her head then left. "How come? She was a really skillful archer how could he?" Kioshi shook her head as she entered the hut the villagers made her for when she stayed. "Gin." she whispered and slowly went to sleep.  
  
.10 years before.  
  
The female Youki and her long time companion just barely got out of Naraku's evil grasp. If she didn't have that youki blood he would have killed her and her friend both. "I must find a place we can stay Alu." The girl panted. But for some reason she recognized these woods and there she stumbled upon a village. "I recognize this village Alu." Kioshi said as she stepped onto the ground. But then stopped immediately when hearing a bow being loaded. There she slowly turned around. "We are ready for you this time Kioshi." Said a seventy year old woman with her weapon loaded. Kioshi looked down to Alu who was about to attack but she called her off before she could. "What you do to me I deserve." Kioshi said as she looked down. "And if that means I must be put to rest permanently well I understand." The woman looked to her and put her weapon down which made the men around her question her judgment. "Put down your weapons!" She demanded. Reluctantly they did as they where told "I am Gin." she said looking up to the surprised Youki. "Why?" She wanted to know why did she let her live? The woman smiled and began. "I saw you murder my parents 50 years ago." Kioshi looked to her and her eyes widened. "My father was still alive but you crushed his skull in with your foot." Kioshi looked to the woman with tears at the brim of her eyes. "If I had the chance to kill the murder of my parents I would take it." Kioshi said silently. "Everyone deserves a seconded chance. Now come." The woman nodded a bit and followed behind her to a hut.  
"You shall stay here." She began. "There is a child who also sleeps here I hope you don't mind." Kioshi shook her head over and over again. She didn't care if there was a young child stayed there also. Please Kioshi go to sleep and we will discuss about plans.? Kioshi nodded her head slightly.  
She then walked into the hut where a young child stayed wide awake. "Who are you?" she questioned hugging her knees the darkness hiding her face. "I am Kioshi." the woman began. "You're the Youki in the stories they tell aren't you?" Kioshi bowed her head in shame. "It is I who they talk about." She answered. The child didn't say anything more but then began once more. "I have always believed that you were not bad." This caught kioshi's attention. "I have always thought maybe something happened to you that caused you to do all these things." Kioshi smiled lightly as the child laid to sleep. "Goodnight Kioshi" "goodnight" she answered as she lay down also.  
  
Kioshi awoke the next morning to a young child sleeping right beside her. 'She must have moved.' Kioshi thought in her mind. The girl's eyes then flung open sleepily. The child looked to be about six years old. She brown garments that were torn in different places. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes. "I am sorry." she said silently as she backed away. "I got afraid last night so I came closer to some one who could protect me." Kioshi smiled a bit "What's your name anyway? You never told me yesterday night." The child looked up to her with a smile. "My name? My name is Amaya." "That's a very beautiful name." The child's smile widened a bit to the Youki. "Now Amaya I must go meet with Gin." The child nodded as Kioshi got up. "But Alu will stay and protect you. Alu! Come inside and watch over Amaya." The wolf did as she was told as Kioshi left the hut.  
Kioshi slowly walked through the village where she received many angry stares from the crowd's eyes. She couldn't blame them for being so mad at her. She did torture their village for years and years.  
Not a moment to soon Kioshi found Gin. "Ah Kioshi there you are I have been waiting for you. The villagers have agreed you can stay and come and go as you please as long as you protect our village from other Youki's." Kioshi looked to her and nodded a bit. It sounded like a good deal. Besides she wanted to gain the trust of the village so they can come to her when they needed to. "What about Amaya? Where are her parents?" The woman shook her head. "She is an orphan she had been alone in that hut for years. She only comes out at night when everyone is asleep." Kioshi smiled a bit. "I bet I could get her out during the day." The woman laughed at this and began to harvest vegetables. "Your welcome to try but she is very scared of the outside world." Kioshi sighed deeply.  
Soon without further discussion from Gin Kioshi walked back to the hut. When she entered she found Amaya was not in there. "Amaya!?!" Kioshi yelled. "Yes?" the young girl said from behind which made Kioshi jumped. "I thought you didn't come outside Amaya?" The girl gave a smile and began. "I don't usually during the day but Alu wanted to play so I thought it be nice if I came out with her today." Kioshi gave a thoughtful smile as she watched the two of them play together.  
  
.6 months.  
  
Amaya and Kioshi walked by a near river. "Today's my birthday." Amaya said suddenly. "Really Amaya? Why didn't you tell me so I could get you something nice before I leave tomorrow?" Amaya shrugged and began. "Can you stay for another week?" Amaya questioned. Kioshi gave a sigh and bent down to be the child's size. "I am very sorry Amaya but I can't. I have to go find Inu yasha and Sesshomaru." The girl gave a sigh she knew her friend was on a mission to find the ones she missed so but she really wanted Kioshi to stay with her. Kioshi was like a mother to her. "But you know what Amaya?" The girl looked to her and shook her head no. "You are my hero." The girl gave a confused look then began. "How? I never saved you from anything." Kioshi laughed and began "But you have. You have saved me from the darkness and loneliness of my heart. You have saved me from sadness. To me you are my savior." The girl gave a bright smile and hugged her friend. "I love you Kioshi." Kioshi hugged her back as a tear ran down her cheek. "I love you too. Amaya."  
  
. 1 year later .  
  
"Kioshi!" Cried a young female human. The older female Youki then quickly picked up the pace and ran to the young girl and took her in her arms. "Amaya." Kioshi whispered then put her down. To Kioshi Amaya was an angel sent from a great place. Amaya was a sweet child and Kioshi often called her "her savior." Without Amaya Kioshi would not have a family or a bond that she shared with that child. "Kioshi!" yelled the child. "Any luck finding the tree!?!" Kioshi shook her head no as the child gave a sad face. "Kioshi!" Yelled one of the men villagers. "Gin needs to speak with you immediately!" Kioshi looked to Amaya who gave a sad face. "I am sorry Amaya ill be right back promise." Amaya looked up to her and whispered. "I love you Kioshi." The female youki's heart melted. No one had ever told her that since Sesshomaru. "I love you too." Kioshi whispered back. "But now I need to go." Kioshi then turned her back on the child and walked through the village finding Gin's hut.  
"Gin!?!" Called out Kioshi as she entered the woman's home. "Kioshi." She said happily. "I am so happy you came." Kioshi looked to Gin worried. Gin was only really happy to see her was when she was gone for a long time or that a youki had attacked the village. "What happened Gin?" Kioshi questioned. "A man came to look for you in the village." Kioshi shook her head she knew who it was and made her blood boil. "It was Naraku wasn't it?" The woman nodded then began again. "He says if he doesn't find you he will start to kill villagers." Kioshi growled a bit annoyed. "He won't while I am here." Kioshi replied but then heard a blood curling scream that made kioshi's blood turn into ice.  
Kioshi then quickly ran outside to see a woman screaming. "What's wrong?" Kioshi questioned the woman who wore a purple kimono. The woman only pointed while shacking. Slowly kioshi's head followed the figure and there she saw her. "AMAYA!" Kioshi screamed and ran towards the bloody battered body of young child. "Amaya!" she screamed once more with tears falling from her eyes. "Amaya!" Kioshi quickly shacked the child had saw her neck was broken. "NO!" She yelled falling to her knee's hugging the dead body of the girl "No." she whispered. "Amaya."  
  
The following day there was a proper burial made for the young girl. "Ill kill you Naraku!" Kioshi promised to herself. He had killed the last person she really cared about. The last person who made her feel whole again. "I am so sorry Kioshi." Gin said apologetically. "He killed my child." Kioshi growled. "He will pay dearly." Kioshi then put down flowers on her grave with a stone face and walked into the woods.  
  
. present time.  
  
Kioshi quickly jolted up beads of sweat dripping down her face. "Amaya." Kioshi said silently and got up. There she slowly made her way out into the darken village. She slowly made her way towards the graves then found Amaya's. Kioshi had tears falling from her eyes. Her little savior was dead. 'After Amaya was killed my heart closed again. My heart became black and cold again. I have been alone all along for the last ten years.' She was scared of being alone. But now that she had met Rin another orphan she was afraid for her. What if Naraku tried to kill her too? What if he tried to hurt this young child? "Not this time" Kioshi said a bit more determined to make sure nothing would happen to the child. "You will be safe. I promise Rin." Kioshi said silently as she sat by Amaya's grave. "I will protect you till the bitter end. Even though Amaya's gone I know she would like you to be safe to." Kioshi stopped a moment and closed her eyes preventing tears from escaping. "Happy birthday Amaya." Kioshi said silently. "I love you." Kioshi gave a light sigh. The child Rin might give her a life back. She might be able to feel again. Pain, love, hurt, and even a chance to be scared to die. This child might save her. There she quietly whispered as she closed her eyes. "A life for a life."  
  
(A/N: I would like to personally apologize for this chapter being very short! I am so sorry! I am not sure about you all but I almost cried while rereading this chapter! LMAO! Phew I am ok. One more thing if there are question marks instead of the correct puncuation (sp?) please inform me in my profile! Thank you! One more thing sry! But if you don't get what she means when she says a life for a life she means she had saved Rin's life. So Rin might be able to save her life. Get it? Ok remember 5 reviews b4 i update!)


	8. That old feeling

A/n! Hey all this is chater 8!!! can you believe it!?! i can! ne ways i want to thank you all for reading this so very much! This chapter is called"That old feeling." Diclaimer!: I do not own inu yasha or any chars. other then alu and kioshi! BTW i am pissed cause my brother ate my chili!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
That old feeling  
  
Kioshi awoke the next morning groggily. She cried herself to sleep that night. 'This week has been a rollercoaster.' She thought in her mind. 'I felt happiness then sadness. I don't know how I am going to get through this.' She was then pulled from hearing a small voice. "Kioshi-sama?" Kioshi slowly looked up to see the village children. "Ai" Kioshi said with a smile. "What do you children need?" The kids gave an uneasy smile it was then Kioshi knew what they wanted. "A story?" The children smiled a big smiled and cheered. "Ok I will tell you a story." Kioshi then slowly moved from the graves and walked into the village.  
She kept walking till she reached a nearby river causing some of the children's parents to follow to watch over their children. "Tell us a story about you and the Youki prince!" A female child cried. "No tell us about you and how you fought a Youki ten times as strong as you!" The children argued with each other till Kioshi intervened. "I will tell you a story of how I was when I was a child." Then a female dressed in dark blue and had long hair began. "But Kioshi I thought you didn't remember that far back? That what you told us when we where children." Kioshi smiled at the woman "I couldn't remember then Hiroko. But now I can. The other night I gained some of my past back." The woman nodded her head a bit when Kioshi closed her eyes as if thinking. "When I was a child I had two human parents. My real parents had died when I was a baby. As I got older I found a companion and that is my wolf Alu. She has been with me for most of my life. Around the time I thought I was human and I was afraid of every kind of Youki. But one day I bumped into a young boy. This young boy had ears of a dog but face of a human. I was scared of him but then I got to know him. From that day on he was my best friend. But later on that day my village was being attacked and killed my human family. I blamed the eldest son of Lord Sesshomaru. But then my mother had barely enough breath to tell me that the family hadn't killed them it was another Youki. From that day on I vowed to get revenge on that Youki. But also from that day on I remembered my mother's words 'it's written in the stars. So later on I fell in love with the prince Youki. But I had to run away years after. There I killed many Youki's and ten years ago I came to this village. And I have even known some of your parents since they where children wanting story's from me also."  
The children smiled as she stopped and begged for another story till they heard another Childs voice. "Kioshi-sama?" Kioshi looked over and smiled. She saw Rin. "Rin what are you doing here?" She questioned as she beckoned her over with her finger. The child made her way around the many village children watching her as if she was an alien. Kioshi then quickly took Rin and put her on her lap. "Who's that?" A young black haired girl questioned. "This? This is Rin. She is a young girl I met yesterday." The children smiled and began to talk anxiously. "Want to play! Rin?" One of the young girls questioned as they all got up. Rin looked to Kioshi who nodded her head. "Go ahead it will be fun." The child smiled and got up from kioshi's lap. "Where did she come from?" Questioned Hiroko as she put her hand out in order to help her up. Yesterday I saw her after the rain storm." She answered as she took her hand for help.  
Slowly they made their way towered the village watching the children chasseing each other. "Who is she?" The woman questioned. "She is my child." The woman snapped her head around which caused Kioshi to laugh. "Not my biological child of course not." The woman standing next to her gave a heavy sigh. "Kioshi you're not using her to replace the one that you lost are you?" Kioshi sighed and looked to her feet. She knew in a way Rin filled in the spot of a child she lost long ago. "In a way" Kioshi answered. "But Rin she is a bit like Amaya. Her happiness makes me feel full again. It makes me feel free." She answered. "But this child has she not any parents already?" Kioshi shook her head no. "She is an orphan. She tells me about this savior who saved her awhile back. But she has never told me the name of him or even her." Kioshi sighed. "I am afraid for her. I want her to be my child more then anything else in life. But I am afraid if I do care for her something might happen. Like it happened to Amaya." Kioshi looked straight ahead as the wind blew her hair in different directions. "Kioshi just take care of her. Don't let her out of your sight. Make sure she is where you can see her at all times." Kioshi sighed as she looked to the child who was smiling. Kioshi was overwhelmed with happiness for the child that was having a lot of fun with the other children. "Alu" Kioshi said with a smile after hearing a twig break. "No need to watch her anymore you may come out." Soon the wolf left the bush and stood in front of the woman. "Come Alu. We must take this child back to where she belongs.  
Kioshi then slowly walked into the game which caused Rin to run to her. "Kioshi-sama! I want you to meet my savior!" Kioshi smiled but agreed to do what she wanted. "First Rin lets go to the river so I can get you face washed up." Rin nodded as Kioshi walked away. 'This child. She makes me feel whole again. She makes me feel happy.'  
Kioshi then stopped at a small river and dipped her cupped hands into the river. Rin smiled and did the same. "Rin" Kioshi began as she took out water from her cupped hands. "When will your savior come and how come you won't tell me then name of him?" The child smiled. "I want to introduce you!" She said excitedly. Kioshi then splashed her face with water as did Rin. "That is very sweet of you." Kioshi answered. Kioshi looked to Rin then her hair. Rin's hair was messy. She had one piece of hair up on the top if her head and the rest down. "Want me to do your hair Rin?" Rin looked to her and got a big smile and nodded. Kioshi then took her hair and combed it with her hands. She then took three stands of hair and began to weave one hair to another finger. Rin smiled and began to talk. "Kioshi-sama will you be my friend?" Kioshi smiled. "Of curse I will be your friend." Kioshi then slowly finished braiding the child's hair. She took out a long strand of clothe and tied the hair not to let it fall out of place.  
"Kioshi-sama?" The girl questioned as she turned around to face the woman. "Will you stay with me forever?" Kioshi looked to her a bit surprised by the question just asked. "You want me to be with you?" The girl nodded. "I know you sent the wolf to keep and eye on me and you did that to protect me. Well I think if you where to be around me and my savior we could all be truly happy." Kioshi gave a soften smile and took the girl in her arms. "My child." Kioshi said with tears flowing down her face. Rin looked to her a bit puzzled but smiled. "Why are you so happy Kioshi-sama?" Kioshi looked to the child tears still flowing down her face. "I haven't opened my heart to anyone for a long time. Last time I did the one who I loved like a daughter was murdered by an evil man named Naraku. But you see Naraku is still after me." "Why Kioshi-sama?" Questioned the young girl a bit afraid for her older friend. "You see Rin when I was a child my real mother was murdered and so as my human parents. I went to live with a Youki who looked over everything in his castle. There he had two sons and one I fell madly in love with. He was due to marry another but he deiced not to. But that day his father found out and almost killed me. I got away from his father with the help from that prince. But then I never saw him again. Soon after I lived with a man named Naraku. I got away from him ten years ago and now he is after me in order to keep me as his forever." The child looked to the woman a bit sadden. "Kioshi-sama. I will protect you." Kioshi looked to her. "That's so sweet Rin." Kioshi hugged the girl once more but then quickly snapped out of it when she heard a scream from a woman.  
"Alu! Look after Rin!" She called as she ran to the village. Some of the houses were on fire as debris covered the face of the vile thing who had ruined the village she called home. "Is anyone hurt!?!" She screamed and heard a few people call no. Kioshi growled a bit as she got into fighting position. "Kioshi-sama!" Rin called as she ran behind her. "Alu hold her back!" Called Kioshi and quickly ran towards the youki. Her nails extended as she slashed him catching him off guard. Kioshi looked over to see a sword that looked evil. Her challenger tried to hit her but she quickly ran around him kicking him causing him to fly into a nearby tree. "You fucker" she called out as the debris started to fade away. "How dare you come to my village and attack my home you shall pay!" She growled as she ran towered where her enemy was situated. As she got closer she saw he was gone. "Where is-"she was cut off as a sword entered her back. The evil from it over flowed through her body as she screamed in pain. Kioshi clenched her teeth together and grabbed the sward tarring it out from her back. There she did a back roll facing her enemy as the debris cleared up completely.  
There she stared at him into his golden youki eyes and he stared back at her equally surprised. "Kioshi" he began slowly. At that moment kioshi's heart sunk faster then the titanic ever would. "Sesshomaru." She let out without realizing it. All Kioshi wanted to do was run to him as he held her in his arms. Then she noticed something his left arm was missing. Kioshi was then pulled from her thoughts as Rin approached. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Kioshi looked to her and quickly shot a look to Sesshomaru. "Rin" he began coolly as the child stood by his side. "Where is Jaken?" Kioshi looked to the child and quickly interrupted. "She is yours? How is that possible?" Sesshomaru glared at her soft eyes for a moment. Her eyes where scared confused and were longing. "Sesshomaru-sama saved me like I told you Kioshi-sama." Kioshi bent down on one knee causing the young girl to run to her. Kioshi then whispered in her ear. "He was the prince in my story." Rin looked to the woman a bit taken back then looked to Sesshomaru. Kioshi nodded lightly as he watched them both. "Do you still love him?" The girl questioned whispering in the woman's ear. Kioshi nodded a bit "more then life." "Can I tell him?" Rin whispered to her. Kioshi shook her head no which made the girl give a sad sigh.  
"Kioshi-sama!" cried the village children as they ran to her. The adults quickly ran to the children to catch them before they got to her but where unsuccessful. "Don't hurt Kioshi-sama!" a little boy cried. "You made her bleed!" Another shouted. Kioshi looked down to see a hole. "Leave the village alone!" They cried and threw rocks at the youki which made him growl and attack till Kioshi stood in front of the children. "The flame may not be there anymore Sesshomaru. And you and I may not feel the way we did those many years ago. But I know for a fact you will not hurt me or the ones I love on purpose. So please leave the children alone." She growled as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Come children." Kioshi said while shooing them to their family. There Kioshi hit her knees the pain of Sesshomaru's sword barely getting to her. Rin looked to her scared and quickly ran to her. "Kioshi-sama!" Rin called as she hugged her. "Sesshomaru-sama! Help Kioshi-sama!" Sesshomaru didn't answer but turned around and walked in the woods signifying her to follow. "Don't you dare leave Sesshomaru!" Kioshi yelled as she grabbed onto a tree and her hands glowed blue. Soon her hole in her healed to a scar. Sesshomaru stopped watching her not believing his eyes she was a healer. She could heal. "Kioshi-sama!" Rin cried and hugged her tightly. Kioshi smiled but then put her aside as she got up and walked towards Sesshomaru. "We must talk." She said as she got in front of him. He didn't answer which made Kioshi growl. "How dare you Sesshomaru. How dare you pull this stunt on me. Just because we are not lovers anymore. You have to follow me now Alu will look after Rin while we are gone." Sesshomaru growled with annoyance and reached out to slap her but she disappeared behind him. "My skills are better then they use to be Sesshomaru. Alu watch Rin." Kioshi gave a stone face to Sesshomaru who growled with annoyance. "Come Sesshomaru." She instructed as she began to walk in front of him causing him to follow slowly.  
Kioshi stopped at the river as the waterfall splashed. Kioshi looked to the water and sighed. "Now Sesshomaru now that I have you here I must talk to you to make sure you know what going to happen soon." Kioshi turned around as he stared down at her. The female held her breath her heart in her stomach and tears at the brim of her eyes. She loved him still. She was so happy to see him again. But he was different he was as cold as ice. She sighed which made Sesshomaru speak up. "Tell me what you need to tell me." Kioshi shook her head and began. "Fine the sooner we do this the sooner we can both get on with our lives." There was a silence till she began. "I found Inu yasha the other day and I told him. And now we are not on talking terms anymore. In fact I am not sure if I want to tell you after all our memories together." Kioshi then looked up to him and began. "But they are just memories right? That's all there will ever be between us." She sighed once more afraid. "Sesshomaru. I already know you know Naraku. After the years I left the castle I lived with him." This made Sesshomaru's face twitch a bit but that's was all the emotion he had showed. "I heard Inu yasha hurt Kikyo I knew he was responsible. He then erased my memories and told me we where lovers." "He touched you didn't he?" Kioshi looked to him a bit taken back by his questioned. "He might have... I am not all that sure. When he did try id blank out not wanting to remember any of the advances he made towards me. But after years passed I was sent to kill a monster that had blood Naraku needed. I heard your name as they spoke and memories of us came to me. I have a lot of my memories now but not all. But what I really need to tell you. Naraku needed that blood to put his plan in motion. He is planning to take all Youki's powers and turn a lot of us human and this will kill some of us also." Sesshomaru looked into her sad eyes. The eyes he wished to see everyday when he was younger. But was it fate them to be brought together once again. Or was it never meant to be. Kioshi gave a sigh and turned away. "I am sorry Sesshomaru if this has made you angry at me in any way. I know it affected Inu yasha quite a bit." Kioshi the turned around to face him once more. "But even if you are angry at me I am glad we met once more. And even if you are angry there is no way in hell you'll be able to keep that child away from me." Kioshi then walked into the woods leaving Sesshomaru by himself.  
'Damn it' he growled in his mind. 'I thought she was killed back then. She had to be. She was only a child when she left.' Sesshomaru snickered at his thoughts. Did he even care for this female anymore like he use to? He wasn't to sure about her thoughts. He had forgotten all about her a few years back after all of the memories of her faded away. And as if it had happened yesterday he remembered everything about her. Every wish she had confessed to him, how much she loved him, and all her deepest darkest secrets. Now the young girl he had fallen in love with was grown. And what made it worse she was working for Naraku. Sesshomaru growled a bit as he walked. He wasn't to sure if he was angry at Kioshi for joining Naraku or angry at the fact she was his lover. He was pulled from his thoughts when Rin's voice hit his ears.  
"Kioshi-sama! Can you please stay with me and Sesshomaru-sama?" Kioshi gave a sigh and shook her head no. "Why not Kioshi-sama?" "You see Rin remember that story I told you a few minutes ago about the prince?" The girl nodded a bit. "The prince has no feelings anymore towards me." The girl gave a sad faced to her elder friend. "Are you sure. Kioshi-sama?" Kioshi sighed and nodded as she got down on her knees with her arms wide open. The girl ran towards her as Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees. Kioshi wrapped the child in her arms with a smile. "You are one of my angels Rin-chan" Kioshi said with a smile. The girl let go of the woman with a light smile on her lips. "Will you come and be with me tomorrow Kioshi-sama?" Kioshi smiled and nodded her head. "Just keep that cape and I promise I will be there tomorrow." The girl grinned till Sesshomaru spoke. "Come Rin" he instructed. "See you tomorrow Kioshi-sama!" The girl called as she ran over to the male youki. "Good-bye Rin." Kioshi answered. "Alu." Kioshi said silently knowing her old friend was in a dark forest. "You must follow her Alu and keep out of sight." Alu quickly did as she was told and took off after the young female child.  
Kioshi walked into the village as groups of adults gathered around her. "What was that about?!?" Asked a female with long black hair wearing a dark kimono and was about 50 years of age. "I am very sorry." She announced as she put her hands up. "That was Rin's guardian." Most of them gasped at that. "Kioshi! How could you let that child go with that...that... that monster!?!" Kioshi sighed. "This may sound strange but he and I where an item when we where younger. I never meant to put any of you or your children in harm. And if any of you are hurt in any way please tell me and I will heal you." A couple of people came to her with a bloody head or bloody arms. Kioshi sighed as she touched an older mans head and touched her own. There her hands glowed a light blue and the man was healed. Kioshi then was the one who had a scar on her head where the mans scar should have been. "Is that everyone?" She questioned as she healed the last person. Everyone agreed as Kioshi got up. The villagers had already put out the fire all she had to do was build the few houses that where on fire.  
Kioshi then left the village to gather wood. She was a bit annoyed that after all those years he had come back and he didn't even say nice to see you again. He barely even spoke a word to her. 'How dare he?' she spoke quietly in her own mind. She was still in love with him. She thought after all those years she might have changed her opinion on him and never want to be with him again. But the truth was she did love him. She wished he felt the same way. Knowing him like she use to he was probably confused about his feelings towards her. He was probably just as confused as she was at the moment. Kioshi gave a sigh as she sat down by the river looking to the moon. "The new moon" she let out silently as she stood up and walked out into the water. Being in the water for a few minutes cleansed her from all the wrong she had done in her life that's what she believed. So every full moon since she was eighteen she would step into the middle of the water. Kioshi sighed and walked out onto land once more. She slowly gathered trunks of tree's she had cut down before she went back to the village to fix it up. Kioshi slowly walked trying figure out why Sesshomaru had to be that child's savior. What confused her more was when she was younger she remembered she hated children. It just didn't make any sense to her.  
"Kioshi" a voice said which caused her misplace her thoughts. "Naraku." She said dully not even turned to face him. "What do you want?" Naraku answered with a smile that formed on his lips. "Come Kioshi you will find you like it better with me then you ever will here on the outside world." "I am doing fine Naraku unlike you who will die." Naraku laughed out loud. "A bit too confident to be making such threats." Kioshi growled a bit. "You will die Naraku I promise you that" He laughed a bit at her determination. "You will see Kioshi you don't belong here on the outside world." Kioshi growled a bit as his laughter got further and further away. "Bastard." She sneered through her teeth as she began to walk towered the village once more.  
Kioshi gave a sigh as she reached the village. "Kioshi!" A young woman about 17 let out as she ran towards her. "The elders have told me to inform you that you must leave immediately!" Kioshi looked puzzled and put down all the wood down she had on the floor. "Why Gen?" She questioned. "They said the monster that killed your family has been spotted in the woods." Kioshi growled. "Which way?" The young woman pointed north as Kioshi nodded in understandance. "Fine." Kioshi said as she began to move northwards. "Kioshi-sama! You mustn't she is waiting for you. That's exactly how come I must! I promised myself I would get revenge on that monster and now I am." Kioshi then quickly upped her speed sniffing the air. She could never forget that stench of the youki who had killed her family.  
Kioshi's pace slowed when she spotted the youki she knew was the killer. She had never seen this youki face to face and wasn't even sure what kind of youki it was. She turned around slowly and saw it was a cat youki. Kioshi growled with annoyance she had known the cat youki's loved to play tricks and magic was its best weapon. "Afraid Kioshi. I am Emiko." She laughed as she made her way towards the angry female. The cat youki had black fur around her and deep blue eyes. "You bitch! You killed my mother my father and my biological mother didn't you!?!" The cat Youki laughed at her and began. I not only killed them I killed you real father also." Kioshi gasped a bit and shook her head no as they walked in a circle. "My father died in battle!" The woman laughed. "That he did a battle against me." Kioshi growled as she laughed. "Well today your luck has run out!" Kioshi screamed as she jumped towards her slashing her stomach where abundance of blood fell. Kioshi smirked but the woman only laughed as the cut she had made healed itself. Kioshi gasped. "You didn't think you could defeat me that easily now did you dear. Kioshi blinked her eyes and the Emiko was right in front of her. The cat female punched Kioshi causing her to hit a tree and break it. She slowly made her way towards Kioshi and grabbed her kimono and lifted her to her feet. Kioshi then grabbed her shoulders and tossed the other female behind her hitting the ground. Emiko growled in annoyance as Kioshi ran towards her. Kioshi then slashed at her messily her emotions getting in the way. Emiko only laughed at her attempts and kneed her in the stomach causing her to fly backwards into a large rock.  
Kioshi growled in annoyance as ran towards her but her body stopped. "What the fuck!" Kioshi cussed. 'The Youki blood it's gone." Kioshi gasped. 'Naraku must have done some strong magic to take up the rest of the blood' she growled. "You will die now." The female laughed. Kioshi growled in annoyance. She should have known that Naraku was working with that cat in order for him to get her back. "Kioshi." She said with a smile as she touched kioshi's skin. "Don't touch me!" Spat Kioshi. The woman laughed at her then jabbed her hand through the left breast which caused Kioshi scream in pain. Kioshi watched the woman take her had out of her and then look at the blood she had gotten on her hands. Your mother and father had sweet blood I wonder if you contain the same." The woman laughed then licked her hand full of blood. "Better." She said finally. Kioshi couldn't believe this she was going to die and she never got her revenge on that bitch. Kioshi struggled to stay up watching the woman who only laughed at her. "You will die Kioshi. And I am staying here until you do." She laughed. "This is the problem Emiko." Kioshi laughed. "I will never die to the likes of you." The other female laughed harder then before. "You have your mother's determination. She said the same thing just before I cut her head off." Kioshi growled in annoyance of that monster before her. There Kioshi could see that the rays of light above her. Kioshi tried her best to keep awake. She had to stay awake for Rin's sake. She didn't want Rin to lose anyone else. But in the end blackness engulfed kioshi's own eyes falling into a deep dark sleep.  
  
. .  
  
The young child looked up to the sky while lying on the grass. "Kioshi-sama still loves Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered to herself. "But Kioshi-sama doesn't want him to know." The young child gave a sigh confused of what adults thought. Why didn't Kioshi want him to know? Was she just afraid? I guess it was a reasonable since she hadn't seen him since that long ago. Rin smiled as rays of sunlight shined down from the sky. That day was the day Kioshi was going to come back and be with her. She couldn't wait. 'Kioshi-sama is such a good person." Kioshi thought in her mind. "Kioshi-sama would never leave this cape behind." Rin said out loud as she hugged the piece of clothe. Rin suddenly looked up to see Sesshomaru walk away. "Come Rin" he said as he walked into the forest. Rin then got on top of the two headed dragon as Jaken took the reins.  
Slowly they walked through the forest as Sesshomaru led the way. "Where is Kioshi-sama?" The girl questioned out loud. Rin may have not known Kioshi long but she knew Kioshi would never lie to her. "Kioshi-sama might be in trouble Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out but her words didn't faze him a bit. "Sesshomaru-sama can you check on Kioshi-sama." The girl said in a bit more concerned tone. There Rin could hear someone scream which caused there to be tears at the brim of her eyes. This caused Sesshomaru to stop. "She can take care of herself Rin" he answered coldly as the smell of blood found its way to his nose. But he had ignored the smell and continued on in the woods. Rin looked to Sesshomaru's back intensely. He wasn't going to save her? Why wouldn't he save Kioshi? Especially when she knew that Kioshi still loved him. "Please Sesshomaru-sama please find her and save her!" He growled at the young woman who kept pestering him. "Please Sesshomaru-sama." The girl paused she had no other choice she must tell him what Kioshi told her not to tell him. "Sesshomaru-sama she still loves you!" She blurted. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment as if debate if he had heard what he thought he heard. 'Love?'  
  
A/n i want to tell you the next chapter is calledheartfelt journy! remeber 5 reviews needed! BTW if there are question marks instead of the right puncuation please inform me on my profile.


End file.
